Aishiteru, Sensei!
by shinn kazumiya
Summary: Cagalli yamato seorang cewek tomboy yg masih sekolah diharuskan menikah dengan Athrun zala yg notabenanya adalah Gurunya sendiri, inilah awal dari benang merah mulai terajut….. Chapter 5 up! Second Fic./ RnR…./AsuCaga
1. Chapter 1

Saya mohon maaf untuk Sementara Fic **Understand! ** Saya break, karna saya masih butuh konsentrasi untuk mengalirkan ide di dalam otak saya..XD

Mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan saya lanjutin…dan sekarang ini fic kedua saya, dan mungkin akan MULTICHAPTER lagi….. 3)

Yosh! Akan saya mulai.

* * *

**Aishiteru, Sensei!**

**Disclaimer : Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny bukan milik saya sampai kapan pun!**

**Tokoh : **

**-Athrun Zala Umur 23 Tahun, Guru Sejarah yg tampan di ORB High School, **

**-Cagalli Yamato Umur 17 Tahun, Gadis Tomboy yg pintar dan cantik.**

**-Kira, Lacus,Shinn, Luna, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho Umur 23 Tahun, **

**-Rey, Miriallia, Meer, Meyrin, Umur 17 Tahun, sahabat Cagali**

**Warning: Typo everywhere, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, OOC.**

**Genre: Romance, Family , de el el.**

**Rate: bisa T bisa M tergantung**

**Untuk yg tidak suka setidaknya kalian tekan tombol 'back' kalau kalian tidak mau membaca.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah di ORB City,sinar mentari mulai menerangi seisi kota, burung-burung berkicauan, orang-orang beraktivitas, kota yg sibuk untuk para pekerja kantoran, ORB City dikenal sebagai kota yg sibuk selain kota Tokyo, letaknya tidak jauh dari Tokyo sekitar beberapa kilo meter dari kota tersebut.

Dan disebuah rumah minimalis yg hanya ditinggali oleh dua bersaudara karna orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri karna pekerjaannya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengurus perusahaan terbesar di dunia yg berada di London,inggris raya, mungkin yg ada di pikiran kalian adalah orang tua yg tidak mau mengurus anaknya dan lebih mementingkan perusahaan mereka, jangan salah paham dulu, karna mereka berdua ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak bergantung kepada orang tua mereka.

Rumah tersebut terlihat sangat tenang dengan interior seperti rumah pada umumnya dan yg membedakannya adalah warna rumah tersebut yg didominasi warna kuning blonde dan coklat, masih dengan ketenangan sebelum ada…

"HUWWAAAA…!"

Suara yg menyebabkan burung yg bertengger indah(?) di atas tiang listrik(?) ini berhamburan seperti kapas(?).

"sudah jam 7, aku harus bersiap ke sekolah!" ujar seorang gadis bersurai blonde dan bisa kita sebut Cagalli Yamato.

"Oi, pagi-pagi sudah teriak ada apa sih?" tanya sang kakak bersurai coklat sebut saja Kira Yamato, kakak yg selalu menjaga cagalli dari semua laki-laki yg ingin mendekati adiknya (Sister Complex).

"Aku terlambat Kira!" jawab cagalli yg akan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kira hanya menggelengkan kepala karna adiknya tidak tau kalau sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi,'hadeeehhh,punya adik kok pelupa sih'

Dengan cepatnya bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari Trans-Am Gundam 00-raiser milik Setsuna F. "soran Ibrahim, kamal majirif" seiei *plakk ngayal…XD, memasuki kamarnya dan berpakaian ala kadarnya eh! Berpakaian ala gadis sekolah, hampir lupa Cagalli sekarang masih berstatus pelajar di sebuah sekolah elit yaitu ORB High School.

"cagalli, tenanglah dulu, ambil nafas yg dalam dan keluarkan" Kira membimbing adiknya supaya tenang "sekarang apa kau sudah tenang?" cagalli hanya mengangguk pelan "Lihat jam di dinding sekarang pukul berapa?" Ujar kira sambil menunjuk kea rah jarum jam.

Cagalli yg melihat itu hanya melongo "eh! Berarti jama weker di kamarku rusak?" ujar cagalli dengan polosnya dan wajah yg masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Cag-chan, kamu itu polos amat jadi anak" ujar sang kakak yg terlihat pasrah dengan tingkah adiknya "jam wekermu baterainya habis, Cag-chan"

"begitu ya? Dan…..hey! jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tadi!" ujar Cagalli sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Kira yg melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya yg Childish "ahahahaha…kau seperti anak kecil saja…" ujar kira sambil mencubit pipi Cagali yg agak tembem.

"awwww...! 'Onii-chan', Sakit tau…!" Tanpa sengaja Cagalli mengucapkan kata 'terlarang' baginya.

"wahh….imouto sudah lama aku tidak pernah mendengar kata itu…hahaha" Goda sang kakak,

Cagalli hanya salah tingkah dan malu sembari menutup wajahnya karna mengatakan kata-kata terlarang "aarrrgghh…..lebih baik aku sarapan saja!" kira yg melihat gelagat Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ya sudah cepat habiskan makananmu, kakak akan anterin kamu ke sekolah nanti" ujar kira sambil memasukan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"eh! Tumben kau mau mengantarku biasanya Lacus akan menyusul"

"ya dia sekarang lagi berada di luar negeri,mungkin untuk membicarakan urusan perusahaannya dengan ayah" perlu diketahui Lacus sekarang telah menjabat sebagai President dari perusahaan _Clyne Corp._

Sudah lama Kira dan Lacus menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan masih tetap adem ayem walaupun sudah 4 tahun menjalin kasih, sementara adiknya? Ya adiknya tidak pernah memiliki kekasih walaupun sang cowok yg nembak Cagalli adalah Cowok tampan di sekolahnya ataupun Cowok popular karna dia 'menolak' mentah-mentah, Cagalli juga ahli dalam bela diri sama seperti kakaknya yg pintar judo dan wushu walaupun sangat jarang ia gunakan.

Setelah selesai sarapan Kira dan Cagalli keluar menuju ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobilnya, sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer EVO 9 keluaran tahun 2010 denngan warna Ungu dan aksen gambar Strike Gundam di bagian belakang.

"errr…kira? Apa kau tidak malu memakai mobil ini?"

"mengapa malu? Inikan mobilku bukan mobilmu yg ada disana itu" ujar kira sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil Nissan 350Z berwana hitam dengan neon berwarna putih di bawahnya disertai.

"Ha'I ha'I, aku akan menuruti kakaku yg sister complex ini" Kira yg dipanggil Dengan sebutan 'Sister Complex' hanya mengerutu tidak jelas, dan Cagalli hanya menahan tawanya.

Di dalam perjalanan tidak ada yg berbicara yg ada hanya hening dan suara mobil berlalu lalang.

Setelah sampai di sekolah Cagalli pun turun dari mobil kira, "imouto, nanti akan ada kejutan yg tidak terduga buatmu di sekolah ini" kira mengedipkan sebelah matanya "jadi bersiaplah! Aku berangkat! Jaa~!"

"jaa~!" 'Onii-chan' ujar Cagalli sambil menggumamkan kata terlarangnya dalam hati.

Melihat mobil kakaknya sudah menjauh, Cagalli mulai masuk kedalam sekolah dan berjalan, Sedang asyiknya berjalan tiba-tiba ada haaaannnNNN—bukan tiba-tiba ada orang yg menepuk pundak Cagalli.

"ohayou, caggy-chan!" dan benar saja mereka adalah Meyrin dan Milly sahabat Cagalli yg sangat setia(?)

"ah! Ohayou Milly, Mey!" sapa balik Cagalli.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda ria, dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan berbinar dari para siswa sekolah tersebut.

Bisa dibilang Cagalli dan temannya adalah Gadis terpopuler, dan masih ada satu orang lagi yg popular yaitu Meer Champbell dia adalah idola disekolah ini, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Lacus Clyne banyak yg bilang mereka berdua kembar tapi apa mau dikata Meer hanya ingin mirip dengan Lacus walaupun itu harus oprasi plastic, Meer sangat membenci Cagalli karna kecantikannya walaupun Cagalli Tidak pernah memakai Kosmetik tapi dia terlihat Cantik alami, dan dia ingin menyaingi Cagalli dalam hal apapun.

Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya Cagalli, Meyrin Hawke, adik Lunamaria Hawke Sahabat kakaknya yg sedang kuliah di Universitas yg sama, Meyrin berperawakan tinngi hamper sama dengan Cagalli tapi masih tinggi Cagalli Berambut magenta sama seperti kakaknya yg diikat Twin tail yg terlihat seperti anak kecil nan imut, yg kedua adalah Miriallia Haww, Kekasih dari Dearka Elsman yg juga sahabat kakaknya, rambutnya berwarna orange pendek sebahu dengan wajah imut (matte…? Kenapa ada kata imut mulu sih).

Masih dengan mereka bertiga, "eh! Caggy kamu sudah dengar belum kalau ada guru baru? Dia akan menggantikan guru sejarah kita Murrue sensei" Milly mulai bicara, bagaimanapun dia adalah ketua Klub Jurnalistik dan selalu mendapatkan info yg belum diketahui oleh teman-temannya

"Benarkah?" tanya Cagalli penasaran

"Iya, katanya sih dia itu pria yg masih muda dan single dan katanya dia sangat tampan juga" ujar milly dengan mata berbinar-binar

'apa benar ini kejutan yg dikatakan onii-chan?' tanya hati Cagalli "Pasti 'Si Lacus Palsu' itu langsung menyambutnya hahahaha…." Tawa Cagalli membahana sampai terdengar ke planet Pluto—khayalan yg tinggi..XD

Meyrin yg dari tadi diam hanya mendengar dengan seksama dia tahu siapa yg akan menjadi gurunya nanti karna dia sudah diberitahu oleh kakaknya kalau gurunya adalah sahabat kakaknya, dan dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan sosok yg akan menjadi gurunya.

"meyrin? Kenapa kamu diam terus?" Lamunan Meyrin buyar akibat Milly yg menepuk pundaknya.

"ah! Tidak aku hanya berpikir apa benar dia berambut Navy Blue?" ujar meyrin yg terlihat sedang berpikir ria(?).

"eehh? Mey-chan kamu pernah bertemu dia?" tanya milly yg terkejut.

"hm, aku pernah bertemu dengan dia saat aku diajak jalan-jalan oleh luna-nee ke sebuah Mall, disitu nee-chan bertemu dengan cowok tersebut mereka berdua begitu akrab, dia begitu tampan rambut Navy Bluenya dan mata emeraldnya juga indah,tapi aku tidak tahu namanya , tapi tampan Rey-kun.." ujar meyrin dengan jujurnya(?).

"mey-chan tadi kau bilang suka pada Rey Za Burrel anak paling pendiam di kelas kita itu?" kali ini milly berhasil mengorek info dari sahabatnya ini, meyrin yg baru sadar hanya salah tingkah disertai wajah yg menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"tenang saja kami akan merahasiakan masalah ini, iya kan Caggy?" ujar Milly, tapi Cagalli hanya diam melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu "Cagalli…Oi moshi-moshi Cagalli….Cag-chan" dan panggilan terakhir milly membangunkan Cagalli dari lamunan tidak jelas itu "kau kenapa sih Caggy?"

"ah! A-aku tidak apa-apa bener deh! Ahahahaha…." Ujar Cagalli sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal "sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja" lanjut Cagalli sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Cagalli aneh sekali tadi" ujar Meyrin yg melihat gelagat Cagalli yg begitu aneh, milly hanya mengangguk saja.

Sesampainya di kelas 3-1, Cagalli langsung duduk di bangkunya yg paling belakang dekat jendela, dia memilih tempat tersebut karna dia bisa tenang.

Selang beberapa lama sang sensei pun datang, beliau bernama Murrue Ramius istri dari Mwu la Flaga Dosen yg mengajar di Universitas ORB.

"Ohayou anak-anak, Sebelum kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita, saya ingin mengatakan bahwa saya akan mengundurkan diri sebagai guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas kalian" ujar murrue-sensei, Terlihat raut wajah mereka banyak yg bersedih, karna Murrue-sensei adalah Guru Favorit di sekolah tersebut " tapi jangan khawatir karna aka nada yg menggantikan saya selama saya tidak ada, Sensei silahkan masuk"

Masuklah seorang Pria bersurai Navy Blue, tinggi dan seklaigus tampan (ane bukan maho…-_-).

"Ohayou minna-san!" seru guru tersebut.

"Ohayou Sensei!" mereka semua serempak berseru terutama para siswi yg antusias kecuali satu orang yaitu Cagalli yg cuek bebek.

"Nama saya Athrun Zala, dan kalian boleh memanggil saya Zala sensei atau Athrun sensei, ada yg mau ditanyakan?"

"sensei punya alamat e-mail gk?"

"sensei umurnya berapa?"

"sudah punya kekasih belum?"

Dan itulah pertanyaan yg diajukan oleh muridnya,'apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?' gerutu athrun dalam hati.

Kemudian Murrue sensei pamit pergi meninggalkan kelas "baiklah sampai dimana pelajaran kita?"

Dan pelajaran dimulai.

Ketika pertengahan pelajaran Athrun melihat salah satu muridnya yg sedang melamun 'sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia tapi dimana?' gumam athrun dalam hati "hey! Kamu yg di pojok!"

"eh? I-iya?" Cagalli terkejut ketika mendengar siapa yg memanggilnya.

"apa benar namamu Cagalli Yamato atau Cagalli Yula Athha?" tanya athrun tunjek poin XD

"eh? I-iya, benar nama saya itu ada apa?" tanya balik Cagalli tapi dengan hati yg berdegup kencang 'sial, ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang? Ada apa sebenarnya?' gumam Cagalli dalam hati.

"ah ternyata aku menemukan adik Kira haha…." Tawa athrun membahana, dan hampir semua muridnya ber sweat drop ria (?).

"terus apa hubungan 'onii-chan' dengan pelajaran ini?" tanya Cagalli polos sepolos- polosnya(?), sedangkan athrun hanya terkejut mendengar Kata-kata imut dari bibir tipis Cagalli.

Cagalli masih tidak sadar bahwa dia mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang baginya "Coba ulang sekali lagi?" pinta athrun

"Terus apa hubungan 'onii-chan' dengan pelajaran ini, Zala sensei?" Tanya Cagalli sekali lagi, Tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa dia baru saja mengucapkan kata terlarang baginya dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanyannya karna malu,wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"hoooh? Ternyata kau bisa jadi 'Tsun' juga ternyata hahaha….." ujar Athrun masih dengan tawanya yg membahana." Oke, pelajaran dilanjutkan, dan untukmu Caggy, nanti pulang sekolah kamu temui saya di ruang guru ada hal penting yg ingin aku bicarakan dengan kamu"

Pelajaran serajah yg tadinya 'nyandet' sekarang kembali berjalan normal(?).

TENG….TENG….TENG….TENG….TENG….

"Baiklah kita akhiri pelajaran ini dan jangan lupa soal yg saya berikan tadi dikerjakan dirumah dan besok lusa dikumpulkan" ujar athrun dengan nada yg santai tapi tegas "dan untukmu Yamato-san, temui saya setelah pulang sekolah" lanjut athrun

"Ha'I sensei!" Seru Cagalli Tegas.

SKIP TIME

Jam pelajaran telah usai semua murid di sekolah bersiap untuk pulang, kecuali Cagalli, sebenarnya dia ingin pulang langsung tetapi Senseinya menyuruh dia untuk menghadap kepadanya di ruang guru.

"Good luck, Caggy-chan!" ujar Milly "kabarin aku bila kamu sudah jadian sama sensei…hihihi" lanjut milly sekaligus menggoda Cagalli.

"aahhh….kalian itu! Aku pergi!" dengen cueknya Cagalli meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yg masih tertawa.

Setelah sampai di ruang Guru, Cagalli langsung menuju ke meja yg di duduki athrun.

"ah! Yamato-san, kau sudah datang" ujar athrun basa-basi

"Cepatlah sensei, Langsung to the point saja!" Kata Cagalli dengan tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah, Sebelum itu saya mohon maaf karna ini adalah hal yg tidak ingin saya sampaikan, tetapi saya terpaksa karna desakan orang tuaku" Athrun menghela nafasnya kemudian melanjutkannya "Cagalli orang tuamu dengan orang tuaku setuju untuk menikahkan kita berdua, minggu depan!"

Cagalli yg mendengar itu seperti tersambar petir, karna dia terpaksa menikah dengan seorang guru "ap-apa sen-sensei bercanda?"

"Tidak, ini desakan kedua orang tua kita, aku sebenarnya ingin menolak, tetapi mereka memaksaku karna perusahaan punya ayahku ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu, maafkan aku Cagalli" ujar athrun sambil menunduk.

"yaaahh….mau bagaimana lagi kalau kita sudah dijodohkan, kita laksanakan saja" Cagalli terlihat pasrah saja.

"haa?...kau kelihatannya sangat pasrah?"

"mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku menolak nanti dikiranya aku membangkang pada orang tua, jadi lebih baik aku menyetujuinya dari pada menolaknya, dan ini juga untuk kebaikan kita, aku juga masih belum punya kekasih sedangkan sahabatku banyak yg sudah memiliki kekasih…." Jawab Cagalli sekaligus curhat.

"apa lagi aku? Dari pada di deketin cewek yg hanya memilih hartanya ketimbang kekasihnya aku lebih baik setuju saja walaupun itu tidak didasari dengan rasa cinta, mungkin kita akan belajar untuk saling mencintai" ujar athrun sambil tersenyum membuat wajah Cagalli menjadi sedikit memerah.

'mengapa jantungku berdetak lagi? Lebih kencang lagi? Apa ini yg dinamakan Cinta?' Pikir Cagalli.

"Cagalli? Mengapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya athrun sambil memegangi dahi dengan punggung tangannya.

Dan bisa dilihat dari wajah Cagalli sekarang, merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, dan perbuatan athrun membuatnya diam seribu bahasa, 'kenapa dengan tubuhku yg tiba-tiba beku begini? '

'mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang? Tidak biasanya aku dekat dengan seorang gadis seperti dia' athrun merasa aneh pada jantungya yg sedang berdetak ria(?), karna selama ini dari semua cewek tidak ada satupun yg membuat hati beserta jantungnya berdetak seperti ini.

"emmm….sen-sei to-tolong le-lepaskan tangan anda dari dahi saya?" ujar Cagalli masih dengan kegugupannya.

"eh!...ah…i-iya…..Gomen…gomen.."

"lie, daijobu…"

Mereka pun terdiam dalam lamunannya masing-masing, sehingga membuat guru yg masih ada di dalam ruangan menatap kedua kedua orang yg terlihat malu-malu kucing ini dengan tatapan yg bisa dikatakan 'masa muda yg indah'.

"sensei, lebih baik kita pulang saja, aku tidak mau nanti sampai dicariin oleh 'onii-chan'." Ujar Cagalli yg seperti anak manja, padahal dia tomboy.

Athrun pun hanya terkejut karna kata kira Cagalli tidak mau memanggil kira dengan sebutan 'nii','aniki' ataupun apalah, dan yg ia tahu dari kira, Cagalli adalah cewek yg tomboy, jutek, tapi agak 'tsun' dan dia setia kawan.

'anak ini….childish banget...tapi lucu, dan kalau aku bisa bilang dia sangat imut kalau mengatakan 'onii-chan' jadi ingin sekali aku mencubitnya' Gumam athrun dalam hati.

"Sensei? Mengapa sanyam-snyum sendiri?" tanya Cagalli polos

"ah…tidak-tidak apa-apa….lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang, dan mungkin aku akan mengunjungi kira." Athrun mulai merapikan barang-barangnya "ayo! Cagalli kita pulang!"

"hm! Ayo…!" seru Cagalli seperti anak kecil.

'haahh…gadis ini seperti anak kecil saja….' Athrun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Cagalli.

Dan inilah awal benang merah diantara mereka berdua, dan akan banyak konflik di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Yaaakkk…ini saja yg bisa saya buat dalam waktu 3 hari…..

Haaahhhh…..butuh beberapa hari aku untuk mengencerkan imajinasi….

Yaa…baiklah Cuma itu saja yg bisa saya sampaikan dan saya mohon maaf bila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan kata-kata… teri ma kasih….

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aishiteru, Sensei!**

**Disclaimer : Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny bukan milik saya sampai kapan pun!**

**Main Chara :**

**-Athrun Zala Umur 23 Tahun, Guru Sejarah yg tampan di ORB High School,**

**-Cagalli Yamato Umur 17 Tahun, Gadis Tomboy yg pintar dan cantik.**

**Warning: Typo everywhere, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, OOC.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor , de el el.**

**Rate: bisa T bisa M tergantung**

**Untuk yg tidak suka setidaknya kalian tekan tombol 'back' kalau kalian tidak mau membaca.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cagalli Yamato, Seorang Gadis tomboy yg 'tsun' ini sedang dilanda bencana—bukan—dilanda kepanikan karna tidak bisa memilih Gaun yg cocok untuk dipakainya di Pertemuan antara keluarganya dan keluarga athrun.

"baa-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menemukan Gaunku" ujar Cagalli entah kepada siapa.

"Oi, imouto, kau sudah memilih baju?" diluar kamar Cagalli terlihat sang kakak yg sedari tadi menunggu adiknya.

"ahhh….'oni-chan' sebentar, Caggy masih belum menemukan Gaunnya." Kira menyeringai, karna mendengar 'omouto'nya mengucapkan kata terlarang " bisa bantu Caggy gk 'oni-chan'?"

'kalau sudah panic begini dah jadinya huft! Adik yg aneh' gumam kira "baiklah aku masuk ya?" kemudian kira masuk ke kamar Cagalli.

Kira tertegun, serta menelan ludahnya dan semburat merah bertengger di kedua pipinya, "huh? 'onii-chan' ada apa? Kok mukanya merah begitu?" tanya Cagalli polos, saat ini Cagalli sedang memakai piyama yg agak kebesaran dengan Gambar teddy bear terlihat seperti anak kecil (loli).

Kemudian kira memegan kedua bahu Cagalli dan "Cagalli, mana dirimu yg asli?" seru kira, Cagalli yg mendengar itu hanya terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Waaaahhhh…..aku tidak sadar lagi….!?" Kira hanya menghela nafas karna tingkah adiknya yg lumayan aneh ini.

"haahhh….bagaiman jika kamu meminjam gaun lacus?"

"ah iya ide bagus mengapa tidak terpikirkan ya"

'huft! Adikku yg polos, jangan sampai dia jatuh ke tangan orang yg salah, tapi kan minggu depan dia menikah dengan athrun mengapa harus di khawatirkan?' gumam kira dalam hati.

"kira? Kenapa melamun? Oi, moshi-moshi? Apa kau masih hidup?" ujar Cagalli disertai lambaian tangannya ke wajah kakaknya.

"ah…apa..? apa tadi yg kau bicarakan?"

"ayo kita ke rumah Lacus-chan,kira….!" Ucap Cagalli dengan penuh penekanan.

"ah iya, dan lebih baik kau mengganti piyamamu itu, membuat aku ingin mencubitmu saja,tapi dia sedang berada di luar negeri bagaimana?" ujar kira sambil terkekeh geli melihat adiknya yg gelagapan.

"aku tadi sudah menelpon Lacus dan katanya dia sudah berada di jepang sejak beberapa hari lalu,tapi….KAU KELUARLAH DARI KAMARKU KIRA NO BAKA!" Teriak Cagalli sampai-sampai kira beserta sang author menutup kedua telinganya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Cagalli keluar dengan menggunakan Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dan sebuah Jacket Jeans dengan resleting sedikit terbuka, sedangkan untuk bawahannya Cagalli memakai Celana Jeans dengan ukuran sedang berwarna Blue Navy, dan sentuhan akhir, Cagalli memakai earphones supaya tidak bosan.(bayangin aja…ane aja gk bisa bayangin…XDD)

"Sudah siap?"

"ya, ayo berangkat!"

"tunggu dulu!"

"ada apa sih?"

"kapan kau telepon Lacus?"

"itu, sebelum kau masuk kekamarku" ujar Cagalli dengan 'Watados'nya,"baiklah ayo berangkat."

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ke arah garasi mobil yg mampu memuat dua buah mobil, "pakai mobilmu saja, tenang aku yg menyetir" Ujar Kira sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta kunci mobil.

"Ha'i-ha'I lagipula aku belum sempurna dalam hal menyetir mobil" ujar Cagalli sembari memberikan kunci mobil.

Setelah Sampai di mansion Clyne, mobil Cagalli mulai memasuki area depan mansion dan memarkirkannya.

Dan turunlah dua manusia siapa lagi kalo bukan Yamato bersaudara…. Beri nasi bungkus *dirajam*, terlihat Cagalli kagum dengan keindahan arsitektur mansion tersebut.

**Tok…..Tok….Tok….Bletak…**

"ittai….kira kenapa sih?"

"baka imouto, kau lihat di sana ada apa?" ujar kira sambil mengacungkan jari ke arah bel.

"errr….gomen, aku tidak lihat" Kalau bukan Adik kira pasti dia sudah merajam 'watados'nya Cagalli.

**Krieeettt…..**

Suara hantu—bukan itu suara pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik nan anggun bersurai Pink sebut saja Lacus Clyne.

"ara…Kalian datang juga ternyata, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Lacus penuh dengan kelembutan.

"apa Lacus-chan ada di dalam?" Lagi-lagi Cagalli menampilkan 'Watados'nya LAGI.

"ah! Sebentar aku panggilkan dulu" Sama saja….!

'adik dan pacar sama saja…hadeeehhh" Kira hanya sweatdrop sebesar jagung karna melihat tingkah kedua orang yg paling disayangi itu.

"ara…nona Lacus sedang mandi tolong tunggu sebentar ya, silahkan masuk" Kira Headbang dengan tidak elitnya

"baiklah, permisi…!" sekali lagi kira Headbang dengan tidak elitnya LAGI.

"kalian berdua bisa tidak—"

"ahahahahaha…Kira kau telah dibodohi oleh kami…" potong Cagalli

"tehehehe….kira-kun kau lucu sekali" Ujar Lacus sambil terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kira.

"jadi…..kalian sudah merencanakannya….?" Mereka berdua hanya menggangguk saja "kalian! Selalu saja mengerjaiku"

"hahaha….itu karna 'onii-chan sangat bodoh, jadi Caggy dan Lacus-chan berencana mengerjai 'onii-chan'." Tanpa sadar (LAGII!) Cagalli mengucapkan kata 'terlarangn'nya LAGI *CAPSLOCK JEBOL*.

"Kawaii….Kira-kun, kamu menemukan adik seperti ini dimana?"

"ahahaha….aku temukan di halaman belakang…"

"mou….! 'onii-chan' no baka!" ujar Cagalli sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, sedangkan Kira dan Lacus hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Cagalli yg Childish.

"Sudah..sudah, jadi kalian kemari mau meminjam Gaunku?"

"iya, Cagalli tidak punya Gaun sama sekali, padahal nanti malam akan ada pertemuan antara Keluarga kami dengan keluarga Athrun"

"Baiklah silahkan masuk Cagalli dan untuk Kira-kun tidak boleh masuk" Kira hanya melongo "ara…maksudnya tidak boleh masuk ke kamar tehehe…" lanjut Lacus sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Beberapa jam mereka berdandan, sampai-sampai membuat Kira tertidur di sofa karna lamanya mereka berdandan.

Selang beberapa menit Cagalli keluar dengan Dress panjang tanpa lengan berwarna orange, dan sepatu High Heels (bener gak…?XD) berwarna Orange tapi agak gelap, dan rambutnya di biarkan tergerai dengan hiasan pita orange (juga) bertengger di atas Cagalli.

"Kira-kun, lihat imoutomu ini?" Lacus mulai membangunkan Kira

"engghh…..Siapa kau?" Untuk pertama kalinya Lacus menepuk jidatnya "ah maaf Lacus-chan aku tidak tau kalau itu kau, dan…..dia…..?"

"yup benar dia Cagalli." Ujar Lacus dengan matanya yg berbinar-binar.

"Kawaii, imouto kukira kau siapa?" ujar Kira sembari mencubit pipi Cagalli

"ittaii…'onii-chan' sakit tahu!" Ujar Cagalli sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Kira dan Lacus hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Cagalli.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Sudah diputuskan kalau Caggy memakai Dress orange tadi" ujar Lacus

"iya, itu yg paling cocok buat imouto" timpal Kira

"Arigatou, 'onii-chan',Lacus-chan"

Kemudian setelah Cagalli cocok dengan Dress tersebut , mereka berdua pamit pulang untuk mempersiapkan Pertemuan yg akan diadakan malam ini.

**Rumah Keluarga Yamato, Sebelum Acara Pertemuan.**

"Caggy, apa kau sudah siap?" Seru Kira dari luar kamar Cagalli.

"eh! Tu-tunggu Kira, a-aaku belum selesai!"

"Cepatlah nanti kita terlambat"

15 Menit kemudian

Cagalli Keluar dengan memakai Gaun pinjaman Lacus.

"Athrun…Athrun kau beruntung sekali memiliki adikku…hehehe" Ujar Kira sambil terkekeh.

Cagalli hanya tersipu malu karna dia tidak pernah memakai Gaun seperti milik Lacus "a-ayo Kira, kita berangkat"

Mereka berdua berangkat menuju ke restoran memakai mobil Cagalli (sudah tau kan… :3 ).

Setelah sampai direstoran, mereka berdua disambit—err….disambut oleh kedua orang tua Kira dan Cagalli—Ulen & Via Yamato.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami bahwa kalian akan datang?" tanya Cagalli disertai anggukan oleh Kira.

"maaf, kami ingin memberi kejutan kepada kalian berdua" ujar Ulen tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, ayo kalian berdua masuk ke dalam!" pinta Via.

Kemudian mereka berempat masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran berbintang lima tersebut.

"Selamat malam keluarga Yamato!" sapa Pria paruh baya yg kita kenal sebagai ayah Athrun

"hm! Selamat malam, Patrick Zala-san" sapa balik Ulen. Kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Keluarga Zala.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai embel-embel apapun bila memanggilku, kita kan teman seperjuangan ahahaha".

"Umm…iya Patrick, Athrun-kun bagaimana putriku?" tanya Ulen kepada athrun.

"etto…umm…dia cantik dan tegas aku senang melihat putri anda" Athrun terpana ketika melihat Cagalli memakai Gaun serba orange.

Cagalli yg mendapat pujian dari Athrun hanya tersipu malu sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya 'apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada dia?' batin Cagalli, "a-arigatou" ucap Cagalli sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara Athrun semakin terpesona akan kecantikan dan keimutan Cagalli 'di-dia manis sekali, senang pastinya bila dia menjadi istriku, ya mungkin nanti saat kita menikah'

Kemudian mereka semua berbicara masalah pernikahan anak mereka, sementara kedua orang yg dibicarakan hanya duduk diam karna rasa gugup dan canggung mereka.

Patrick mulai membuka suara "baiklah sudah diputuskan, Kita akan mengadakan pesta yg sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah di sebuah Villa dan kita akan mengundang semua guru di sekolah tempat athrun mengajar, dan waktu untuk melaksanakan pernikahan tersebut adalah hari minggu besok" Athrun dan Cagalli terkejut karna terlalu cepat.

"tou-san, apa tidak terlalu cepat?" protes Athrun

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat" Patrick mengambil jeda "tapi ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua, karna aku dengar Cagalli diincar oleh semua laki-laki yg hanya menginginkan harta Keluarga Yamato, begitu pula dengan athrun, dan aku khawatir kalau athrun mulai diincar untuk dibunuh oleh Geng-geng ataupun Rival perusahaanku"

"jadi kesimpulannya kalian harus saling melindungi satu sama lain, dan kalau bisa saling menyayangi" Ujar Ulen.

Mereka berdua hanya diam malu atau mereka sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, hanya kami-sama dan mereka bedua yg tahu, sang author gk tahu sama sekali ._.)v

"Baiklah, Rapat kali ini sudah diputuskan Athrun dan Cagalli akan menikah pada hari minggu esok, Rapat ditutup" ketokan palu tiga kali dari Patrick—tunggu!? Darimana dia mendapatkan palu itu?. Abaikan.

"Setelah menikah, kami akan tinggal dimana?" Athrun mulai kepo(?)

"tenang saja nak, aku sudah menyewa sebuah apartemen di dekat sekolah kalian, memang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi semoga kalian tidak keberatan."

"kami tidak keberatan kok, Patrick–san" sebelum athrun menjawab,dipotong oleh Cagalli.

"baiklah, dan mulai malam kalian akan tinggal berdua, barang-barang kalian sudah kami pindahkan."

Cagalli dan athrun hanya terkejut karna barang mereka sudah dipindahkan dengan cepat 'haaahh….cepat sekali mereka memindahkannya'

"athrun, kau tahu kan apartemennya?" Patrick kembali bersuara.

"iya, tou-san aku sudah tahu"

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bedua pulanglah, besok kalian sekolah kembali" Ujar Patrick.

Athrun dan Cagalli beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka menuju ke mobil athrun, mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian, setelah sampai di mobil athrun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Cagalli dan dia juga masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"anoo…sensei—"

"Cagalli, disini aku 'Suami'mu dan kalau diluar jangan panggil aku sensei"

"ah…Gomen, A-Athrun-kun a-aku belum terbiasa memanggil seperti itu"

"tidak apa nanti juga terbiasa, oh ya Cagalli,apa kau sebelumnya sudah punya kekasih?" tanya athrun hati-hati.

"eh? Kalau itu sih aku belum pernah, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya balik Cagalli.

"err…aku takut kalau-kalau pacarmu datang dan memukulku, bagaimana jadinya wajahku yg tampan ini?" Canda athrun.

"ahahaha….wajah pas-pasan dibillang tampan" ejek Cagalli

"eh mulai berani mengejek gurunya ya…awas nanti malam akan ada hukuman yg menantimu" ujar Athrun dengan seringaian mesumnya

"eh! Hu-hukuman, ja-jangan a-a-aneh-aneh!"

"tidak, aku tidak akan berbuat yg aneh-aneh"

"aku tidak percaya"

"baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan membuatmu percaya nanti" ujar athrun masih dengan seringai mesumnya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana.

"Baiklah, kita akan satu kamar saja disini" Ujar athrun.

"ya iyalah memang ada berapa kamar disini? Sepuluh?"

"disini cuman ada satu kamar dan dua kamar mandi, yg satu didalam yg satu diluar, lalu dapur tidak terlalu besar, dan untuk kasur kita ukurannya Queen size cukup untuk berdua,lalu ruang tamu sofa yg agak panjang dan sebuah LCD TV" ujar athrun panjang lebar "satu lagi, di dalam kamar sudah aku siapkan meja belajar untukmu dan semua buku ada disana" lanjut athrun.

Sungguh sia-sia semua penjelasan athrun yg sangat panjang itu, dan hanya dibalas oleh Cagalli dengan ber'oh'ria(?).

"Baiklah aku akan ganti baju tidurku dan jangan mengintip" Ujar Cagalli sambil men deathglare athrun.

"tapi setelah kita menikah aku boleh mengintipmu kan?"

"tidaaakkk!" bentak Cagalli dan langsung ngacir menuju ke kamar sedangkan athrun hanya bisa tertawa karna tingkah Cagalli seperti anak kecil.

"hei, aku kemarin memberikan kau PR kan? Kerjakan besok aku akan memberi kejutan pada teman-temanmu"

"iya, tapi tolong bantu aku mengerjakan"

"huuuuuu…kau curang!" Canda athrun yg mulai memasuki kamar mereka.

"ahhh….tolonglah, athrun-kun" Pinta Cagalli dengan suara nan imut dan puppy eye.

'ya ampun, mungkin aku tidak bisa menolak, benar apa kata kira' batin athrun "eerrr…..aku tidak bisa menolak kalau kau seperti ini…." Ujar athrun pasrah.

"yeeeyyy….arigatou, athrun-kun!" ujar Cagalli sembari memeluk athrun.

**DEG!**

'perasaan ini lagi, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini' batin athrun "ayo sekarang mulai belajar, dan besok kumpulkan tugasnya!"

"siaappp!"

'aku akan melindungi semangat dan keceriaan gadis ini, aku tidak ingin senyuman Cagalli hilang' Athrun tersenyum melihat Cagalli dengan semangatnya mengerjakan tugas yg diberikannya.

"Sensei, kenapa melamun?"

"eh! Tidak, ayo cepat kerjakan aku akan bantu!"

Untuk saat ini mereka merasa bahagia, tapi sebuah masalah telah menanti di depan mata mereka huahahahahaha…!-ehem maaf kelewatan.

**TBC**

* * *

Yak, cuman ini aja yg bisa saya sampaikan dan untuk chapter selanjutnya sudah dimulai konfliknya…..

Masih bingung gimana nanti konfliknya….*mikir keras

Ahhhh nanti juga datang lagi nih ide…

Dan maaf kalo masih banyak Typo.

Balasan Review:

**Popcaga**:ne…arigatou udah nyemangatin mulu hehehe….

**Magus-15IchiGo**: ane bukan maho bukkk….dan sekarang saya punya satu istri…. Dan untuk typo maaf masih banyak, namanya juga newbie hahaha*plakk

**Alyazala**: maunya sih begitu tapi mau gimana lagi tuntutan cerita *cerita bisa nuntut….

Review please…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Aishiteru, sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED Destiny Bukan milik saya ._.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, kata-kata vulgar de el el.**

**Main Chara: Athrun Z, Cagalli Y A.**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Humor,(cari sendiri )**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur, Burung-burung berkicauan di atas tiang listrik(?) *plaakk, Sinar matahari mulai menembus ke sebuah ruangan melalui celah-celah di balik jendela, terlihat dua insan berbeda gender yg masih berada di dalam dunia mimpi.

"nggghhh….." kini terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _Blonde_ dengan imutnya menggeliat kecil "nggg….sudah pagi, Athrun-kun, ayo bangun sudah pagi!" Ujar Gadis tersebut kepada seseorang yg berada di sampingnya.

"hhhhmmmm….lima menit lagi,Caggy" dan Pria itu kembali tidur.

"OI, BAKA BANGUNLAH, ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHAPUS KOLEKSI ANIMEMU INI!" Dengan tidak elitnya Cagalli mengguncang-guncangkan athrun yg masih terlelap.

"iya-iya, aku bangun, ta-tapi jangan di hapus semua koleksi berhargaku ini" Ujar athrun menangis ala anime (bayangin ndiri…XD)

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi! Atau nanti kau tidak akan dapat sarapan" seru Cagalli.

"ha'I ha'I"

**Skip.**

Setelah adegan 'romantis' di pagi hari, kemudian mereka bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"tunggu, kita berangkat sendiri saja, aku tidak mau mereka curiga kalau kita tinggal bersama" Cagalli angkat bicara.

"hmm? Apa kau tidak mau diantar oleh orang tampan?" goda athrun

Semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi tembem Cagalli "bu-bukan begitu, a-aku tidak mau mereka curiga kalau aku tinggal denganmu"

"hmmm….begitu, baiklah aku akan berangkat lebih dulu…jaa~ _honey~_ " sepertinya athrun sangat suka menggoda Cagalli.

'huuuhh….kenapa dia seksi sekali? Hah? Apa yg aku katakan barusan? Dan perasaan aneh apa ini?' batin Cagalli sembari mengunci apartemennya dan pergi menuju ke sekolah.

Diperjalanan Cagalli terlihat gelisah entah karena apa, mungkin saja karena betapa tampannya Athrun, 'ke-kenapa aku memikirkan dia? Dan mengapa wajahku semakin panas bila memikirkannya' batin cagalli.

**Sementara itu…**

'huft!untung saja aku tidak bertemu dengan segerombolan Fans dadakanku, aku harap Cagalli tidak melihat , tunggu? Mengapa aku memikirkan Cagalli?' Kali ini kegelisahan sedang menyelimuti athrun juga.

Mungkin athrun sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Cagalli, tapi tidak dengan sang Wanita, entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak, Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Athrun, tetapi mereka malu untuk mengatakannya.

**SKIP TIME.**

Jam makan siang yg di isi oleh Cagalli dengan celotehannya, kini telah hilang entah masih memikirkan Athrun atau apa, sampai tiba-tiba…

"hey, Caggy-chan apa kau sudah dengar tadi?" Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Caagalli.

"Milly!? Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?"

"ah gomen, Caggy" ujar Sahabat Cagalli yg bernama Milly.

"memangnya tadi ada apa sih?" tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"tadi Zala-Sensei dikerubungi oleh Fans dadakannya"

"lalu?"

"Meer juga ada disana, malah dia sempat menggoda Zala-sensei"

"serius?" Cagalli mulai tertarik dengan 'gosip' Milly.

"heh! Mengapa kau malah antusias sih? Tadi kulihat kau tidak tertarik, sekarang malah makin tertarik, ada apa sih antara kamu dengan Zala-sensei?"

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami, a-aku hanya khawatir saja pada Athrun-kun kalau meer sampai mengajaknya berkencan" tanpa sadar Cagalli memanggil senseinya dengan sebutan 'Athrun-kun'.

Milly menangkap kata-kata janggal yg keluar dari bibir mungil Cagalli, 'apa? Dia memanggil Zala-sensei dengan 'Athrun-kun' apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin milly, "ne…Cagalli, apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Kau memanggil Zala-sensei dengan nama kecilnya, disertai dengan embel-embel pula, apa yg sebenarnya terjadi dengan kau dengan Zala-sensei?" tanya milly memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"ehh?" Cagalli tercekat akibat pertanyaan Milly 'Gawat aku harus bagaimana ?"

**Teng….Tong…Teng…Tong….**

Bel akhir jam makan siang telah selesai, Cagalli hanya menghela nafas lega karna dia selamat tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Milly 'syukurlah'

"Cagalli, nanti sepulang sekolah aku mau menemui Zala-sensei,jadi kau harus ikut aku"

"ehhhhh!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Athrun Pov**

"sekarang jelaskan kepadaku apa yg sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian berdua" Milly sahabat Cagalli meminta jawaban padaku.

Sebenarnya aku ini apa? Terdakwa atau Guru? Tapi aku juga harus memberikan penjelasan kepada Murid penggosip yg satu ini.

Aku harap dia tidak memberitahu siapapun.

Aku menoleh ke arah Cagalli, dan dia menoleh juga ke arah seolah berkata 'bagaimana ini?', aku hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, saya akan membertahukan" sekali lagi aku menghela nafas sejenak "bahwa saya dengan Cagalli dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kami, dan itu sudah jadi kewajiban kami untuk menuruti perintah orang tua kami, apa ada yg ingin ditanyakan lagi?" aku melihat dia terkejut dengan mulut menganga.

**Normal Pov**

Milly hanya terkejut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Athrun Zala, bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya Cagalli akan menikah dengan seorang guru yg notabenya Guru tertampan di ORB High School.

"ap-apa itu benar Cagalli?" Tanya Milly memastikan bahwa itu tidak benar.

Sayangnya "itu benar Milly, maafkan aku tidak membertahumu" jawab Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya bertepatan dengan athrun yg juga menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa sahabatku menikah dengan orang tampan ini, sungguh diluar dugaan, kau yg sampai saat ini tidak mempunyai pacar langsung menikah, untung saja Zala-sensei menikah dengan Cagalli, kalau tidak pasti sudah jadi bulan-bulanan Meer" Diluar dugaan Milly sangat bahagia sahabatnya menikah dengan guru tertampan di sekolahnya.

Athrun dan Cagalli cengo karna mendengar perkataan Milly sahabatnya, "ke-kenapa kau malah se-se-senang?" tanya Cagalli Gugup.

"yah, aku senang saja melihat sahabatku menikah, tapi yg paling bahagia adalah melihat Meer menangis darah karna incarannya telah menikah dengan rivalnya ahahahaha…." Milly tertawa lepas.

Sementara Cagalli dan Athrun hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Milly bahwa dia merestui hubungan Athrun dengan Cagalli.

"Arigatou Milly, kau sungguh sahabatku" Ujar Cagalli sembari memeluk sahabatnya.

"douite Caggy-chan, aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu, tapi sebelumnya, Zala-sensei!"

"i-iya?"

"aku harap anda sebagai guru melindungi dan menyayangi sahabatku ini, dan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Cagalli aku akan menghukummu dengan sadis" Ujar Milly menyeringai.

Athrun berkeringat dingin karna merasakan aura Gelap 'sama seperti kira dengan _Sister Complex _nya' batin Athrun ngeri, "aahh….i-iya, saya akan menjaganya"

"kalau begitu arigatou Zala-sensei" ujar Milly tersenyum manis, "Caggy-chan, ayo kita pulang!"

"maaf Milly, aku pulang bersama Athrun-kun, kami sudah tinggal serumah"

"begitu, ya sudah, ah aku lupa Zala-sensei apa kau mengundang Dearka ?"

"umm…iya memang kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau?"

"iya, aku kekasihnya, aku kira kau tidak mengenal Dearka"

"dia sahabatku dari SD bersama dengan Yzak, Shiho, Shinn, Luna dan Lacus, sementara Kira adalah sahabatku dari kecil, Mungkin Cagalli belum ada waktu itu"

"emmm….baiklah aku akan pulang, jaa~ Caggy-chan, Zala-sensei Besok aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu bersama dearka, dan semoga kalian bahagia~~"

Athrun hanya mengangguk sedangkkan Cagalli hanya melambaikan tangannya "dan sekarang apa yg akan kita lakukan?" tanya Cagalli

"aku ingin berbicara denganmu dirumah nanti" Cagalli hanya merinding ketika mendengar suara serak athrun.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Athrun langsung mengajak Cagalli duduk di atas sofa, dan sekarang bisa dilihat dari wajah athrun yg sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"eh! Athrun-kun kau demam ya?" Tanya Cagalli polos.

Athrun menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "Cagalli dengar? Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan jantungku ini yg terus berdetak kencang bila berhadapan denganmu" Athrun member jeda sejenak, sementara Cagalli terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah "a-ak-aku….j-j-ja-ja-jaa…..aarrrggghh bagaimana mengatakannya sih" Athrun frustasi sendiri sementara Cagalli masih terkejut.

Dia mengerti apa yg dikatakan oleh 'calon suami'nya ini 'dia jatuh cinta padaku? Syukurlah cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, mungkin aku akan member kejutan padanya' batin Cagalli sambil menyeringai.

"Cagalli, a-a-a-a-aku….jaa—hmmpp"

**CUP!**

Dan benar saja bibir athrun terkunci oleh bibir mungil Cagalli "baka! aku juga merasakannya, aku jatuh cinta padamu baka athrun" ujar Cagalli tulus, dan langsung mencium Athrun dengan penuh kasih sayang**.**

Sekian lama mereka berciuman akhirnya dihentikan karna mengingat kadar oksigen yg semakin menipis(?), "Cagalli aku mau tanya sesuatu?" Athrun mulai membuka suara lagi.

"iya?"

"apa kau tadi membaca pikiranku?"

"tidak, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu, boleh dilanjutkan?"

"tentu!"

**Tok….Tok….Tok….**

Sebelum mereka kembali berciuman terdengar suara seseorang mengetok pintu,"biar aku yg membukanya" ujar athrun Cagalli hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Krieett…..**

Pintupun dibuka oleh athrun, dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Me-Meer, kenapa kau tahu rumahku?" tanya athrun diselingi dengan keterkejutannya.

"hai sensei, memangnya aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumah senseiku?" tanya balik Meer sedikit memelas.

Athrun menghela nafas sebentar dan "tunggu sebentar!" Meer hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, Athrun langsung melesat menuju ruang Tamu dimana Cagalli berada dan menyuruh Cagalli untuk bersembunyi di kamar dengan alasan Meer datang ke apartemen mereka, dengan kecepatan melebihi Trans-am 00-Qan[T] *bohong* Cagalli melesat menuju ke kamarnya.

"maaf Meer menunggu lama, ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" tanya athrun dengan senyum acting.

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja dan mengobrol, apa boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh, silahkan masuk, maaf rumahnya berantakan" Ujar athrun tertawa kikuk.

"tidak apa, namanya juga cowok kadang rajin kadang tidak…tehehe" Ujar Meer terkekeh geli.

'memang sih dia mirip dengan lacus, bahkan tubuh dan wajahnya sangat mirip, tapi itu bohong belaka karna dia mengoprasi plastic dirinya supaya mirip dengan Lacus, benar apa yg dikatakan Cagalli dia ingin menandingi Lacus dan menjadi terkenal' batin athrun " Meer kau mau minum teh atau jus?"

"tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan sensei,oh ya sensei, apa sensei tinggal sendiri?" Meer mulai membuka topic.

"iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja, tapi mungkin aku bisa menemani sensei lebih lama, bagaimana?" Meer mulai menggoda Athrun.

"tidak terima kasih, aku memang selalu sendirian tapi kadang selalu ada sahabatku yg kemari dan kadang juga menginap disini" Tolak Athrun secara halus

"kalau boleh tahu sahabat sensei siapa?"

"namanya Kira yamato, mungkin kau mengenal juga mengenal keluarga yamato" Meer hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengerti.

"oh dia kakaknya si Gadis pirang sialan itu, aku sangat membencinya, dia gadis barbar yg suka memukul semua laki-laki yg aku sukai, aku harap dia tidak disukai oleh lelaki manapun." Athrun terkejut mendengar penuturan Meer, karna yg dia tahu Cagalli adalah gadis 'tsun' yg tomboy.

'dan aku harap aku tidak dipukul oleh Cagalli saat malam, tapi ini mungkin strategi Meer untuk mengadu domba aku dengan Cagalli' batin Athrun sedikit ngeri mendengar penuturan Meer "lalu untuk apa kau menceritakan padaku?" tanya athrun hati-hati.

"aku berharap sensei tidak mendekati gadis barbar itu, atau sensei akan dipukul oleh dia"

'umm….sepertinya aku yg harus menjauhimu Meer….' Batin athrun "hmm… baiklah aku akan menjauhi gadis itu"

Meer tersenyum manis "Arigatou senei" Meer menghamburkan badannya untuk memeluk Athrun.

'manis sih tapi itu hanya acting, tapi kenapa dia memelukku!?' Athrun mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan pelukan Meer "O-Oi, Meer kenapa kau memelukku?"

"maaf, aku kelepasan…tehehe…" mungkin ini disengaja oleh Meer karna mengingat dia sangat centil bila ada pria tampan seperti aku—bukan—seperti Athrun.

"Sensei aku pamit pulang dulu, kalau boleh aku mampir bila aku ada waktu, bolehkan?"

"ummm….kalau aku tidak sibuk aku bisa menemanimu mengobrol seperti tadi"

"um…jaa~ Athrun-kun" Athrun tertegun di depan pintu depan apartemennya, karna Meer baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

'shitt! Dia sangat centil, untung saja dia muridku, kalau bukan pasti aku sudah mengusir dari apartemenku.' Batin Athrun kesal.

Kemudian setelah menutup pintu dia langsung melesat ke kamar dan mencari Cagalli

Dan sekali lagi dia terkejut dalam artian berbeda Athrun terkejut karna Cagalli tertidur di kamar, setelah dia menyuruhnya bersembunyi di dalam kamar.

'mungkin dia kelelahan' kemudian athrun menyelimuti Cagalli, hari masih sore tapi Cagalli sudah tidur dengan indahnya(?), Athrun kembali menatap wajah tidur Cagalli yg tenang dan damai dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah cantik Cagalli 'tidak sia-sia dia menjadi istriku, sekali lagi dia membuat jantungku berdetak kencang walaupun dia tertidur' kemudian Athrun mengecup dahi Cagalli dengan lembut, sementara yg dicium hanya menggeliat.

"nggghh….." Cagalli mulai bangun.

"ohayou, hime" sapa athrun

"apa sudah pagi?" tanya Cagalli yg masih mengumpulkan nyawanya(?).

"belum, ini masih malam…."

"ya sudah aku tidur lagi, oyasumi"

"hey, apa kau tidak membuatkanku makan malam?" tanya athrun menahan tawa.

"hmmm…..ini jam berapa sih?"

"ahahaha….ini masih sore Cagalli, kau tadi tertidur saat ada Meer si Murid Centil"

Cagalli hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "huft! Kau itu selalu menjahiliku" dan kini tawa Athrun menggelegar "hey, jangan tertawa mulu" pipi Cagalli mulai memerah.

"ahahahaha….maaf aku terbawa suasana, sekarang ayo kita membuat makan malam bersama, aku ingin sekali membuatnya bersama orang yg aku cintai" Ujar Athrun dengan nada menggoda.

"ettooo….ba-baiklah" Cagalli mengiyakan permintaan tersebut, dan Athrun tersenyum tulus melihat Cagalli mau menemaninya memasak.

"baiklah sekarang kau ganti seragammu dengan pakaian yg setiap hari kau pakai, aku akan menunggu di dapur" Ujar Athrun sembari meinggalkan Cagalli dikamar.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya Cagalli keluar dari kamarnya, Athrun terpana melihat Cagalli, wajah Athrun memerah bak kepiting rebus, karna Cagalli sekarang memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah hati dengan lingkar leher yg agak longgar menampilkan belahan dadanya yg agak berisi (aarrggghhh….aku mesum *plakk), dan hotpants yg memperlihatkan pahanya yg putih (tidak laggiii!), Cagalli hanya menunduk malu karna dia sering memakai pakaian yg longgar kalau dirumahnya.

"aa….ada bidadari jatuh dari langit"

Wajah Cagalli semakin memerah karna kata-kata gombal dari Athrun "a-apa kita akan saling memandang seperti ini?" tanya Cagalli membuyarkan lamunan Athrun.

"ah maaf, aku terpana melihatmu memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini" Ujar Athrun tersenyum Kikuk.

"i-ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku dirumah kalau sedang musim panas, aku selalu memakai pakaian ini" Ujar Cagalli kemudian dia memandangi pria berusia 23 tahun itu dengan tatapan kagum, sekarang athrun memakai kemeja warna hijau tosca dengan lengan bajunya yg dinaikkan sampai ke siku yg memperlihatkan lekuk otot tangan Athrun, sementara untuk bawahannya Athrun masih memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sentuhan akhir Athrun menguncir ponytail rambut belakangnya.

"sudah siap?"

"yup! Ayo kita mulai!" ujar Cagalli bersemangat.

"kita lihat apa yg ada didalam kulkas" Athrun mulai melihat bahan-bahan yg akan di masak, kemudian dia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja dapur.

"apa Cuma daging sapi _wagyu_ , paprika merah, brokoli, bawang merah dan putih, bawang bombai, dan ada beberapa sayuran serta ada kentang juga, kita akan memasak daging panggang dengan saus tiram." Ujar Cagalli panjang lebar.

"kita bagi tugas, kau memasak dagingnnya dan aku akan memasak sausnya, setuju?"

"setuju!"

Mereka memasak dengan serius meski Athrun menjahili Cagalli dengan mencolekkan bumbu ke pipinya,dan dibalas dengan colekan juga, mungkin mereka adalah pasangan yg sangat serasi.

Tinggal satu hari lagi menuju hari pernikahan, mungkin mereka berdua sangat lega karna sudah menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing, dan semoga saja masalah yg akan datang tidak akan membuat mereka saling membenci satu sama lain.

**TBC (bukan Tubercolosis lho….XD)**

* * *

Aku mesum lagi…-_- *ngelirik ke belakang.

Tolong jangan rajam akuu…..* maaf scene berdarah sang author melawan istrinya ._.

Dan terima kasih untuk jajaran staf kami(?) *apa ini studio…?* dan saya juga berterima kasih pada yg reader yg sudah nge-review fic sederhana ini(?).

**Popcaga: uda lama sih sadarnya, temen-temen fb juga nyemangatin…. Anoo….siapa Caglli? *watados *dijitak**

**Magus-15IchiGo: ane ingin focus sama main Chara dulu kalo Chara lain mungkin di Chapter laen akan ane selipin Chappie tambahan, kalau Cagalli terlalu OOC sih memang ane bikin begitu biar beda di canon Cagalli terlihat tegas diluar lembut di dalam, kalau disini ane bikin tomboy diluar lembut di dalam *sama aja…XD, maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan ane sudah berusaha biar alurnya gk kecepetan eh malah kecepetan, 'watados' = wajah tanpa dosa (kalo gk salah…XD), jangan komen aneh-aneh ._. , lha situ permpuan ane kirain laki-laki *watados*dari namanya sudah laki tapi tulisannya kok kayak cewek. Ada ada aja dunia ini….XD *evil laugh, eh? Tunggu situ masih muda ya maaf-maaf…XD *evil laugh again…**

**Alyazala (Guest): yaa…kalo ane gk sibuk ane akan update cepet….dan semoga saja Meer gk ganggu hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli :D**

**Sekian dan saya mohon di review **

**Shinn Out,Ciao Baby!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aishiteru, sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED Destiny Bukan milik saya ._.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, kata-kata vulgar(?) de el el.**

**Main Chara: Athrun Z, Cagalli Y A.**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Humor,(cari sendiri )**

**A/N:** saya skip langsung ke pernikahannya jadi saya mohon untuk tidak terkejut—ngapain juga terkejut?.XD,…huahahahaha…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Beberapa Jam sebelum pernikahan**

Diruang Rias.

Terlihat seorang Gadis berumur 17 tahun bersurai blonde sedang dirias oleh sahabatnya Lacus Clyne sekaligus kekasih sang kakak, Kira Yamato.

"ne…Cagalli-chan, apa kau sudah siap untuk pernikahan ini?" tanya Lacus.

"aku siap, karna aku begitu mencintai Athrun-kun" jawab Cagalli mantap disertai pipinya yg memerah.

"teheheh…..Akhirnya sahabatku menemukan jodohnya" Ujar Lacus sambil terkekeh.

Mereka berdua berbicara tentang sifat-sifat Athrun, dan Cagalli tahu sekarang bahwa seorang Athrun Zala adalah orang yg pendiam dan cuek terhadap semua wanita, tidak mudah bagi seorang wanita untuk menaklukan Athrun bahkan Lacus saja tidak bisa menaklukan Athrun apalagi Meer yg sangat mirip dengan Lacus,beberapa lama mereka berbicara, tiba-tiba….

**Krieeett…**

Seongok(?) makhluk bersurai Blue Navy beriris emerald nyeleweng masuk "_hime,_ apa kau didalam?"

"ara…Athrun-kun, kau mencari Cagalli? Dia tidak ada disini" Jawab Lacus dengan 'watados'nya.

"oh begitu baiklah aku akan mencarinya di taman" Cagalli hanya cengo melihat adegan aneh yg di peragakan oleh sahabatnya

Dan perlu di beritahukan bahwa Athrun sangat mudah dibohongi, "anoo…Lacus-chan, apa Athrun sangat mudah terpengaruh seperti itu?"

"tehehe….Kira-kun selalu begitu dengan Athrun" jawab Lacus masih dengan 'watados'nya.

"ya ampun, kenapa bisa begitu?" Cagalli sweatdrop melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Sementara itu….

'tunggu? Pasti aku di bohongi lagi oleh Lacus, aaarrgghh…..pasangan kekasih itu sama saja' batin Athrun kesal karna di bohongi lagi.

Sementara kita tinggalkan Athrun yg masih Nampak kesal karna selalu dibohongi oleh Lacus dan Kira.

**Tok….Tok….Tok….**

"Cagalli apa kau sudah siap?" masuklah Via Yamato—ibu Cagalli— "mana Athrun?"

"anoo….kaa-san tadi Athrun kesini, lalu tidak tau kenapa dia langsung pergi ke taman"

"katanya tadi dia mau menca—"

"Lacus, jangan membohongi aku lagi! Kau sama saja dengan Kira!" kata-kata Via langsung dipotong oleh Athrun

"Ara….Athrun-kun, katanya tadi mau mencari Cagalli?"

"errr…..gomen baa-san, tadi Lacus membohongi aku lagi" Kata Athrun dengan nada yg dibuat kekanak-kanakan.

"hmmm….jangan panggil aku baa-san,panggil saja kaa-san sebentar lagi kan aku jadi ibu mertuamu" ujar Via tersenyum lembut.

"i-iya kaa-san"

"nah sekarang kalian berdua bersiaplah nanti acara akan dimulai, Lala, tolong bantu Caggy merias wajahnya ya" Ujar Via sembari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"lala?" Kedua pengantin terlihat kebingungan, karna di ruang rias tidak ada orang yg bernama 'Lala'.

"ara…ara…yg dimaksud 'lala' adalah aku, itu nama kecil yg diberikan kira saat kita jadian" ujar Lacus,"nah sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan, semuanya sudah menunggu di luar"

"Ha'I madam!" Seru Athrun dan Cagalli serempak.

**Teng…..Teng….Teng….**

Bunyi lonceng gereja menggema di setiap ruangan, di dalam gereja terlihat para undangan, para Guru ORB high School, kedua sahabat Cagalli, Milly dan Meyrin, Sahabat Athrun, dan para kolega kedua orang tua mempelai.

**SKIP to Wedding Party.**

"yo _Archie,_ selamat atas pernikahanmu, dan boleh aku bilang istrimu sangat cantik dan anggun" Ujar seseorang bersurai Blonde dan berkulit tan sebut saja, Dearka, sahabat Athrun dan kekasih Milly. "ittai….Milly-chan, sakit tau"

"biarin, kalau kau menggoda sahabatku lagi, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman sadis dariku" Ujar Milly dengan senyum psikopatnya.

"ahahaha….terima kasih kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak menyangka sahabatku adalah kekasih muridku, _I don't Believe it, man!"_ Ujar Athrun.

"ini benar-benar terjadi sobat hahahaha…." Tawa kedua sahabat tersebut menggelegar, Milly hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Cagalli hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah 'suami'nya yg kelewat OOC.

"Oi BakAthrun, aku kira kau tidak akan menikah selamanya" Ujar seseorang yg bersurai Silver, dengan nada meremehkan.

"Yzak, apa kau selalu begitu dengan 'Rival'mu yg lain?" Ujar Athrun sambil mengehela nafas, karna sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yg satu ini selalu merendahkan atau meremehkan seseorang, "lalu bagaimana denganmu dan shiho? Apa dia masih belum menjawab lamaranmu huh?" balas Athrun.

"Ck, jangan kau ungkit masalah itu!" Ujar Yzak geram karna dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

"Athrun-senpai!, lama tak bertemu!" sekarang apalagi? Oh tenyata shinn asuka bersama dengan Lunamaria Hawke, sebenarnya sih mereka berdua sekelas dengan Athrun tapi entah mengapa shinn selalu memanggil senpai kepada Athrun.

"shinn! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku senpai, kita kan se-fakultas dulu" Ujar Athrun kesal dengan tingkah shinn yg selalu memanggilnya senpai.

"ahahaha….biar akrab"

"Shinn asuka, itu adalah alasan tidak logis yg pernah aku dengar" Ujar Athrun datar sambil bersweat drop ria.

"ahahaha….ah iya, _Archie, _mana istrimu? Aku ingin melihatnya apa dia sama cantiknya dengan luna?"Ujar shinn sementara Luna hanya blushing ria.

"itu dia bersama dengan kekasihnya Dearka" ucap Athrun sambil menunjuk dimana Cagalli berada.

Shinn hanya terdiam membulatkan matanya 'ap-ap-apa itu stellar?' batin shinn, "shinn apa kau masih teringat akan stellar?" Luna yg sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"ah…err…i-iya aku sudah lama tidak melihat dia saat terkahir kita berdua bertemu, istri Athrun sangat mirip dengan stellar" shinn menunduk sedih karna mengingat sahabatnya Stellar Louiser yg sudah tiada karna sebuah kecelakaan.

"sudahlah shinn, kalau kita terus bersedih, stellar tidak akan bahagia disana" Luna menyemangati shinn.

"benar apa kata luna, yg tabah, ini pasti sudah ketentuan dari kami-sama" Ujar Athrun menyemangati shinn.

"Terima kasih _Archie _" shinn mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kemudian…..

**Cup!**

Bibir luna di sambar oleh shinn "he-hey, apa yg kau lakukan?" Luna blushing saat shinn mencium dia.

"Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku, dan 'terima kasih' telah menjadi pengganti Stellar, Luna" ujar shinn sambil merengkuh Luna dalam dekapannya.

Athrun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedua sahabatnya yg terlihat bahagia, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Cagalli 'apa aku bisa membahagiakan Cagalli?' batin Athrun.

Pesta berlangsung selama 2 jam, mereka bersenang-senang layaknya anak sekolah yg sedang berada di perta dansa, dan semua berakhir dengan sebuah kata perpisahan dari kedua mempelai (emang mau pergi kemana un?), para guru beserta sahabat Cagalli sepakat untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia bahwa ia dan Athrun sudah resmi menjadi suami istri.

Kini kedua pengantin yg baru melaksanakan pernikahannya sedang beristirahat berada di kamar mereka .

"hey, kenapa tadi banyak yg memanggilmu _Archie_?" Cagalli mulai membuka suara.

"err….itu adalah nama kecilku yg lain, yg memulai memanggilku seperti itu adalah kakakmu dan kekasihnya"

"apa? Aku tidak percaya kalau kira dan lacus yg memulainya." Cagalli memberi jeda sebentar "jadi…aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"ya terserah kamu sih, mau _honey, darling, anata _masih banyak kok panggilan buatku." Ujar Athrun dengan senyum mesumnya.

"bagaimana kalau 'Ath',hm?"

"boleh saja sih, tapi…." Ujar Athrun menggantung.

"tapi apa?" Cagalli mulai tidak sabar.

Athrun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai memegang dagu Cagalli, sementara Cagalli yg tahu maksud dari Athrun hanya bisa blushing ria, Athrun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Cagalli bersiap untuk mencium Cagalli.

**Duaaghh….**

Tapi Cagalli mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tendangan "Cagalli, apa tidak ada cara lain? Daripa—hmmpph…."

Athrun terkejut bukan main, Cagalli yg tadinya tidak mau dicium Athrun malah berbalik mencium Athrun, "nee, _Archie_, selama disekolah nanti kita akan bersikap seperti biasa saja, oke?" ujar Cagalli sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Athrun Blushing dan segera ingin 'menyerang' Cagalli.

"iya, tapi kalau kau tersenyum begitu, aku akan 'menyerang'mu Cagalli." Goda Athrun dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"ba-baka! Dasar Athrun mesum!" seru Cagalli sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Athrun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya yg _Childish._

"lebih baik kamu tidur Cagalli, kamu pasti kelelahan karna pesta tadi" perintah Athrun yg telah berhenti tertawanya.

"lalu? Apa yg akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"aku? Hmmm….mungkin menyerangmu saat tidur"

**Bletakk….**

"ittai….Caggy~~ gomen aku hanya bercanda kok, ini aku sedang menulis laporan nilai ulanganmu beserta teman sekelasmu" Ujar Athrun sambil mengusap kepalanya yg habis dijitak Cagalli.

"heeeee, aku mau lihat bagaimana nilaiku?"

Athrun menghela nafas sejenak "nilaimu yg tertinggi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau seorang murid yg lumayan cerdas, sama seperti kira" Ujar Athrun tersenyum penuh arti.

"hehe…aku tidak selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi, kadang juga Milly atau Meyrin yg mendapatkannya, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu mementingkan sebuah nilai, bagiku nilai hanyalah sebuah angka saja bukan ilmu yg kita terima setiap hari" Tumben Cagalli ngomong bijaksana.

"aku juga tidak menyangka kau seorang murid bisa berbicara layaknya seorang motivator terkenal, aku senang punya istri sepertimu." Ujar Athrun "sekarang tidurlah besok aku akan berangkat sendiri"

"iya-iya, aku tidur, tapi kamu juga harus tidur, aku tidak mau kalau kau kelelahan besok"

"baik _hime _saya mengerti apa yg anda katakan" Ujar Athrun dengan style Buttler.

Cagalli hanya tersipu malu karna Athrun memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hime _, selama ini para cowok di sekolah Cagalli memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hime _tetapi tidak ada satupun yg bisa membuat hati Cagalli meleleh bak es krim yg mencair.

"nee, _archie_" Cagalli mulai memeluk tubuh Athrun dari belakang "kau tahu kan apa yg aku maksud?" Ujar Cagalli dengan suara seksinya.

"hmmm…..bagaimana yaa?" athrun berpikir sejenak "baiklah, kalau itu maumu"

Kemudian Athrun memegang dagu Cagalli dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli dan…..

**Brukk!**

**Cagalli Pov**

Sebuah suara keras mengacaukan tidurku. Suara itu tak lain berasal dari diriku. Tepatnya karena aku baru saja jatuh dari kasurku. Tunggu, ini bukan kasurku, ini bahkan bukan kamarku. Hei ! Dimana aku ?

**Normal Pov**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan ada Athrun di sana.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" tanya nya

"Tunggu, apakah ini nyata ?" Cagalli bertanya bingung

"Tentu saja ini nyata, apa aku terlihat seperti halusinasi ?" Athrun hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah bingung Cagalli.

"Apa itu berarti ciuman antara kita itu nyata?" tanya cagalli polos

"Hei,baru semalam kita bertemu dan kau sudah bermimpi sejauh itu ?" tanya athrun dgn senyum menggoda.

"mimpi? Tadi kau bilang ini nyata !"

"ini memang nyata, tp yang kau fikirkan itu mimpi. Kau ingat, kita melakukan pertemuan keluarga, dan kemudian ke apartmen ini. Kau tertidur di sofa saat kau belajar disini, jadi aku membawa mu ke kamar" jelas athrun

"apakah hanya itu ?" tanya cagalli tak yakin

"ya, hanya itu. aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal yg, uhm tidak di setujui kedua belah pihak secara sadar" wajah cagalli memerah mendengar penuturan athurn.

"tapi..." , athurn melanjutkan

"sepertinya kau menyukaiku, mimpi itu. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan lebih ?bagaimana menurutmu"

"kau mesum! keluar kau!" amuk cagalli melempari athurn dgn bantal. Athrun hanya tersenyum menghindari hujan bantal dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"jadi itu semua hanya mimpi?" tanya cagalli pada dirinya sendiri, "bagaimana aku bisa memimpikan itu!" gerutu cagalli, dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat 'perasaan ini lagi!' batin Cagalli.

"oh ya, Cagalli, kau tadi bermimpi tentang apa sih?" Tanya Athrun yg masih berada di depan pintu.

"mengapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Cagalli dingin, tetapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, wajahnya terlihat sedikit semburat merah.

"emmm….aku hanya penasaran saja sih, jadi apa boleh aku bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Athrun sekali lagi.

"tidak!" Ujar Cagalli tegas.

"emmm….baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku tidak akan memaksa, walaupun aku orangnya pemaksa" Ujar athrun dengan senyum iblisnya.

"e…eh!" Cagalli gelagapan "baikla-baik, aku akan menceritakannya".

Kemudian Cagalli menceritakan tentang mimpi yg dialaminya tadi sampai-sampai dia harus jatuh ke lantai yg tidak berdosa tersebut, Athrun hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Athrun-kun kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau sangat penasaran akan mimpiku?"

"eh, iya, emmm….bagaimana yaa?" Athrun berpikir sejenak "begini, tadi aku melihatmu tidur sambil mengigau gimana gitu, begini…

**Flashback**

Pagi hari pukul 3, Athrun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, disamping terlihat seorang gadis manis berusia 17 tahun bersurai blonde dan berwajah imut sedang tidur nyenyak dengan wajah yg begitu tenang dan tentram, dan Athrun hanya terpana melihat wajah tidur gadis tersebut.

Kemudian Athrun mulai bergerak menuju ke arah pintu kamar, sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu, Athrun mendengar suara igauan Cagalli yg kelihatan imut.

"nggghhh….._Archie…._jangan begitu! ….aannhhh….sa…sakit _Archie…._!" Athrun bergidik ngeri melihat igauan Cagalli yg menurut Athrun 'erotis'.

'errr….sebaiknya aku cari _earphone-_ku' batin Athrun langsung bergerak mencari _earphone-_nya yg berada di atas mejanya, 'ketemu! Lebih baik aku mendengarkan music daripada aku langsung menyerang Cagalli', dan pada saat itu Athrun mendengarkan music melalui _earphone-_nya sampai pagi menjelang.

**Flashback End**

"…begitulah ceritanya Cagalli" Ujar Athrun.

Sementara Cagalli hanya mematung menahan nafasnya disertai semburat yg bahkan sudah memenuhi wajah imutnya,'a-apa aku me-ngigau sampai se-se-seperti itu?' batin Cagalli yg sekarang ini sangat malu.

"err….Cagalli, apa kau masih disana?"

Hening

"moshi-moshi…?"

Masih hening

"lebih baik menggunakan cara ini"

Athrun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli dan…

**Tuk! **

Kini dahi mereka bersentuhan Cagalli yg tersadar langsung menendang Athrun "ap-ap-ap-ap-apa yg kau lakukan hah!" pekik Cagalli

"ittaii….Cagalli, aku hanya mengecek dirimu? Karna dari tadi kau melamun terus,makanya aku mengecek keadaanmu!" Ujar Athrun tidak kalah sengitnya.

Cagalli hanya diam menundukkan kepala malu, "ma-maafkan aku" Ujar Cagalli yg malu akibat tingkahnya

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan kembali, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah" Cagalli hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengerti, "oh ya, beberapa hari lagi kita akan mengadakan pernikahan sederhana, dan bersiaplah nanti saat pulang kita akan mencari baju perngantin untukmu" Lanjut Athrun, Cagalli hanya diam menunduk malu, 'kalau dilihat-lihat dia menarik sekali' batin Athrun.

Setelah mereka melaksanakan ritual masing-masing (makan sama mandi), kemudian mereka berangkat kesekolah terpisah karna Cagalli tidak mau semua murid mencurigai kalau dia dan 'sensei'nya tinggal dalam satu atap.

**ORB high school.**

Sebelum Bel tanda pelajaran masuk.

"nee Cagalli, aku dengar Meer kemarin datang ke apartemen Zala sensei? Apa kau tidak cemburu?" Milly sahabat Cagalli mulai membuka suara.

"eemmm….tidak, Athrun-kun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan godaan Meer, mungkin karna Meer kalah cantik denganku" Ujar Cagalli sambil menepuk dadanya.

"iya..iya…aku tau itu, kau kan 'calon istri'nya" goda Milly sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kini kedua pipi tembem Cagalli diselimuti semburat merah "aaahhh…kau itu!" Ujar Cagalli sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Milly hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "eh nanti ada waktunya Pelajaran Sejarah kan?"

"eemmm…iya, memang kenapa sih? Apa kau kangen dengan 'suami'mu itu?" lagi-lagi Cagalli digoda oleh sahabatnya, dan menyebabkan semburat merah menyelimuti kedua pipi Cagalli.

"bu-bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya" bantah Cagalli.

"begitu, aku kira kau ingin memeluknya hehehe…."

"baka! Ini didalam kelas! Bukan di apartemen!" Cagalli mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cepatlah kalian duduk! Zala-sensei datang!" Seru salah satu murid di kelas tersebut.

**Sraaakkk!**

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai Navy Blue, ber iris emerald, dengan pakaian resmi kemeja berwarna Navy blue dengan dasi berwarna Orange, dan Celana panjang Hitam, mungkin semua siswi dikelas tersebut terpana, namun tidak bagi Cagalli, Dia seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi semua!, saya akan membagikan kertas ujian yg kalian kerjakan beberapa hari yg lalu" Athrun memberi jeda "dan saya akan memberitahukan bahwa kalian akan mendapat teman baru dari kelas sebelah, dan mungkin ini cukup membuat terkejut beberapa guru dan murid mengapa dia pindah kelas"

Para murid terdiam sejenak sebelum mendadak ramai membicarakan siapa yg akan pindah.

"baik, kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan dia, Champbell-san masuklah"

Dan saat itu juga Cagalli dan kedua sahabatnya terkejut bukan main "Kalian pasti telah mengenalku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri kembali, namaku Meer Champbell, yoroshiku minna-san!" seru Meer dengan suara yg sangat mirip dengan artis sekaligus pemilik perusahaan _Clyne Corp._

"apa ada yg perlu ditanyakan kepada Champbell-san?" Tanya Athrun kepada murid 'pasti murid laki-laki akan bertanya yg aneh-aneh' batin Athrun.

"apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

"nomor teleponmu berapa?"

"aku boleh minta alamat rumahmu?"

'dugaanku benar' Athrun sweatdrop melihat murid laki-laki bertanya seperti itu.

"apa tidak ada yg ditanyakan lagi?" Athrun bertanya lagi, kemudian Cagalli mengangkat tangannya "ya, yamato-san?"

"anoo….sensei, apa sensei sudah menikah?" tanya Cagalli diikuti seringainya.

"yamato-san, apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?"

"tidak! Aku ingin sensei menjawabnya dengan jujur"

"haaahh…..baiklah, belum, saya belum menikah" Jawab Athrun sambil menghela nafas "baik kalau tidak ada yg ingin ditanyakan, Champbell-san silahkan duduk disebelah Naomi-san, kau tahu kan?"

Meer hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kepada Athrun 'Meer….Meer….kau cantik tapi genit dan murahan….huuuhh, sungguh menyebalkan punya murid seperti dia' batin Athrun miris, lalu Athrun melihat Cagalli dengan tatapan apa-yg-kau-rencanakan-?.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum penuh arti, Athrun sepertinya mengerti arti senyuman Cagalli, dan dia juga tersenyum penuh arti sama seperti Cagalli.

"baik, anak-anak, saya akan membagikan kertas ulangan kalian, dan yg menadapat nilai tertinggi adalah Cagalli yamato, selamat untukmu" Cagalli hanya mengangguk.

…

Beberapa menit berselang

**Brukk…**

"Cagalli! Hey, kau kenapa!? Cagalli!" Teriak Milly.

Athrun segera menghampiri "Apa yg terjadi dengan dia?"

"aku tidak tahu sensei, tiba-tiba Cagalli pingsan begini"

"baiklah, kalian kerjakan soal latihan yg ada di buku paket, saya akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan" Perintah Athrun sambil Membawa Cagalli dengan _Bridal Style _

"Ha'I sensei!" seru semua murid.

'hmm, anak sialan itu mencuri kesempatan pertamaku!' umpat Meer melihat Cagalli pingsan.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan….

"Cagalli, aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura" Ujar Athrun datar.

"hihihi….." Cagalli hanya cengengesan.

"haaahh….tapi aku juga senang bisa berduaan denganmu, Cagalli" Goda Athrun

"ba-baka!" Wajah Cagalli kini merah seperti kepiting rebus "a-a-aku Cuma menyelamatkanmu dari gadis itu" Bantah Cagalli.

"hmmm…..apa itu hanya sandiwaramu saja, ingin berduaan denganku?" Goda Athrun.

"Kalau iya bagaimana!?" Sekarang bisa dilihat kalau wajah Cagalli sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"akhirnya kau jujur juga" Ujar Athrun sambil menepuk kepala Cagalli, "aku suka melihatmu jujur seperti itu"

"hm, a-arigatou atas pujiannya, Athrun-kun" Ujar Cagalli sembari memeluk Athrun "Aishiteru, _Archie-sensei!"_

"hm Aishiteru mo, _Caggy-chan"_

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan mesra, dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Milly dan Meyhrin di depan ruang kesehatan, kedua sahabat Cagalli tersebut hanya terkekeh melihat pemandangan yg langka antara seorang guru dan seorang murid yg saling berpelukan.

"hehe….Cagalli lucu juga kalau sedang malu" bisik Milly.

"hm…iya, dan Zala-sensei suka sekali menggoda Cagalli" balas Meyrin.

Haaahhh….masa muda yg indah…..!

**TUBERCOLOSUS **

* * *

*bungkukin badan. Terima kasih…terima kasih….untuk orang yg mereview fic sederhana saya….

Dan maaf kalo ada typo dan mohon dimaklumi….

Balasan:

**Popcaga **: tambahin gula yak…:3 biar lebih manis…

**Alyazala (guest) : **semoga saja…:D amin…

**Magus-15IchiGo : **tolong jangan panggil aku om….T^T ane masih sangat muda…24 tahun ._. *nggak nanya, sekali lagi manggil ane om….*siapin samurai

**Avarochan :** adeeekkkk…..! akhirnya ketemu disini…*hug ….emang sih kecepetan mungkin aku akan buat 5 chap atau sampai 10 chap lagi…tergantung aku sibuk atau tidak, dan makasih sarannya adekkkk…:3

Makasih yg udah ngereview…..

Dan sekarang saya minta review untuk mengkritik fic saya…

_Shinn out, ciao baby! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Aishiteru, sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED Destiny Bukan milik saya ._.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, kata-kata vulgar(?) de el el.**

**Main Chara: Athrun Z, Cagalli Y A.**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Humor,(cari sendiri )**

**A/N: **untuk fic saya yg satu ini….hmmmm….saya tidak akan merubah rate nya menjadi M…..walau ada beberapa kata yg tidak senonoh…XD  
Fic ini ke inspirasi dari sebuah manga yg lupa judulnya kalo gk salah _Faster than a kiss _….alurnya aku ubah sesuai yg ada dipikiran ane….:3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Disebuah _Butique _terkenal di kota ORB, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang memasuki _Butique _tersebut.

"emmm….Athrun-kun, apa kau tidak salah memilih tempat untuk mencari pakaian pengantin?" Tanya seorang Gadis cantik nan imut bersurai blonde dengan pipi yg tembem.

"tidak, memang kenapa sih?" tanya balik seorang pria yg di panggil Athrun

"bukannya ini _Butique-_nya Lacus-chan?"

"iya, lalu mau dimana lagi? Ini kan satu-satunya _Butique _yg ada di kota ORB, Cagalli" Jawab Athrun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"yaa mungkin _Butique _diluar kota kan bisa?" Balas Cagalli dengan tampang 'watados'nya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Athrun menepuk jidatnya, "Cagalli, apa kau mau aku 'serang' sekarang?" tanya Athrun dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"ba-baka! Kau Mesum! Pergi kau dari sini!" Amuk Cagalli, Athrun terkekeh karna Cagalli memukul pelan dadanya.

"sudahlah ayo kita masuk!"

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam tempat tersebut, Cagalli sempat menatap horror semua pakaian yg tersebar dipenjuru ruangan tersebut. Mungkin semua yg ada didalamnya seperti cahaya yg menyilaukan bagi para Vampire, tapi berbeda dengan Cagalli semua pakaian yg berada didalam ruangan tersebut membuat wajah Cagalli menjadi pucat pasi. Inilah salah satu hal yg tidak disukai Cagalli….belanja.

"apa aku harus mencoba semua?" tanya Cagalli polos.

"tidak, yg kau coba hanya itu" Athrun menunjuk sebuah pakaian pengantin berwarna putih.

"emm…Cuma itu?"

"iye, memang mau apa lagi? Semua pakaian itu?"

"tidak, aku tidak suka _Shopping_, apalagi berkumpul dengan para gadis yg gila akan _Shopping _" Ujar Cagallii memberi jeda "mereka hanya menghamburkan uang saja, dan aku tidak mau seperti mereka lebih baik menjadi seseorang yg sederhana daripada menjadi seseorang yg suka menghamburkan uangnya demi apa yg ada di depannya" lanjut Cagalli panjang lebar.

"hmmmm…kau bisa berbicara dengan bijaksana juga ya, aku senang kau tidak seperti wanita lain, dan aku juga sangat menyukai dirimu yg selalu hidup dengan sederhana." Ujar Athrun tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengacak rambut Cagalli.

"ara….ara….kalian berdua mesra sekali, padahal kalian baru saja beberapa hari bertemu" kemudian sang pemilik _Butique,_ Lacus Clyne, Keluar dari ruangannya.

"Lacus, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Athrun.

"aku masih baik, _Archie" _Ujar Lacus "Lalu hubunganmu dengan Cagalli sudah sampai mana?"

"emm…..yaaa masih tahap kekasih, ya kan _Caggy?_" Goda Athrun.

"ahh…emm i-iya begitulah" Ujar Cagalli sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal.

"emm….baiklah kalau begitu. Cagalli, aku sudah menyiapkan baju pengantin untukmu, begitu pula dengan Athrun, semua aku desain sendiri" Ujar Lacus dengan senyumannya yg manis.

"Arigatou Lacus-chan, apa boleh aku coba?" Tanya Cagalli yg melihat baju pengantinnya.

"hm, tentu, silahkan lewat sini, _Archie_, jangan masuk yaa!" Lacus menggiring Cagalli menuju ke ruang ganti.

"siapa juga yg mau mengintip" Athrun sweatdrop dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Cagalli keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia begitu cantik bagai bidadari (*di beam Justice*) Athrun hanya menatap kagum sekaligus terpana melihat Cagalli memakai gaun pengantin tersebut.

"ba-bagaimana?" tanya Cagalli tergagap, karna dia baru kedua kalinya memakai gaun dan pertama kalinya memakai gaun pengantin.

"ka-kawaaii!" Gumam Athrun terpana melihat Cagalli memakai Gaun tersebut.

Sedangkan yg dipuji hanya diam dengan wajah memerah "ara….ini belum dengan riasnya….mungkin kau lebih cantik dengan rias yg tipis Cagalli-chan" Jelas Lacus "dan lebih susah memilih gaun dengan pengantinya yg punya rambut pendek dibanding rambut panjang, tapi aku sudah menyesuaikan semua, dan mungkin ini cocok denganmu, bagaimana _Archie?_" Tanya Lacus ke Athrun, tetapi yg ditanya hanya terdiam memandangi sang 'calon' istrinya, "haaahh…..pasangan yg romantic tehehe"

Kemudian Lacus menepuk pundak Athrun dan seketika itu sang lelaki terbuyar dari lamunannya "ahh….a-ada apa Lacus? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Athrun gelagapan.

"ara….bagaimana menurutmu penampilan Cagalli saat ini dengan gaun ini?" (a/n: gaunnya sama seperti di canon tapi gk ada make up-nya) Tanya Lacus.

"hhmmm…..dia sangat cantik dan anggun kalau pakai gaun yg seperti ini, walaupun diluar dia selalu berpakaian ala cowok yg terkesan kasar" Puji Athrun "kau sangat cocok sekali _Caggy _" Lanjut Athrun dengan suara seksinya membuat Cagalli memerah seketika.

"ara…ara..._Archie,_ kau selalu menggoda Cagalli-chan…tehehe.."

"aku suka menggodanya, dia sangat manis bila kedua pipinya bersemu merah, dan ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya terlihat seperti gadis kecil" Ujar Athrun sambil terkekeh geli.

"A-arigatou atas pujiannya, tapi…..jangan sampai kau menggodaku di sekolah!" seru Cagalli.

"Ha'I ha'I, aku mengerti supaya mereka tidak curiga kan?" Ujar Athrun dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh Cagalli, "baiklah, sekarang aku mau mencoba baju penganti prianya"

"hmmm…..aku sudah menyiapkannya di dalam ruang ganti, lebih baik cepatlah sebelum kira menjemputku" Ujar Lacus Khawatir.

"ehh? Kira? Mau menjemputmu?" tanya kedua 'calon' mempelai.

"i-iya, dia mau mengajakku kencan nanti" Ujar Lacus berkeringat dingin karna ditatap tajam oleh kedua 'calon' suami istri.

"Kencan….._Archie, _apa kau tidak ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Cagalli pada Athrun.

"tidak, apa kau sudah tahu apa yg aku pikirkan sekarang?" Cagalli hanya mengangguk setuju "hmmm…kami ikut kencan dengan kalian"

"eeehh? Ke-kenapa? Pa-pa-padahal a-aku ingin berduaan dengan Kira" Ujar Lacus gelagapan karna rencananya sudah terbongkar akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"lagipula aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, ya mungkin untuk refreshing sejenak dari sekian banyak jadwalku di sekolah" Ujar Athrun santai "benarkan Cagalli?"

"hmm…aku juga ingin nge-_date_ sama Athrun, ini juga pertama kalinya aku _date_ sama cowok kayak Athrun"

Lacus menghela nafas "iya baiklah, kalian boleh ikut, tapi jangan ganggu aku dan kira, dan Athrun cobalah sekarang baju pengantin priamu."

"yes madam!" seru kedua orang tersebut.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disebuah taman di kota ORB, terlihat dua pasangan sedang berjalan menyusuri taman yg indah, mereka pasangan yg romantis.

"nee, Kira, Bagaimana kalau kita makam malam bersama?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai Blonde, sebut saja Cagalli.

"ide yg bagus" kali ini sang kekasih dari Cagalli, Athrun Zala menyetujui ide Cagalli.

"iya, aku juga setuju dengan ide Cagalli-chan, bagaimana denganmu Kira-kun?" Tanya Gadis bersurai Pink kepada sang kekasih.

"ummm….bagaimana yaa…? Baiklah kalau begitu" Kira setuju akan usulan dari sang adik.

Malam harinyal, mereka berempat makan malam di sebuah restoran keluarga yg tidak jauh dari apartemen Athrun dan Cagalli, mungkin saja untuk penghematan. Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang sedang mengawasi kedua pasangan tersebut.

'ini akan menjadi berita bagus di sekolah' seseorang sedang mengintai dari kejauhan,'aku akan mengabadikannya'

Kira dan Athrun yg sedari tadi bercanda kini diam, mereka saling memandang sebelum mengangguk pelan dan "Kira ayo ikut aku sebentar"

"hm, _Lala_ , Cagalli aku pergi dulu dengan Athrun, tunggu disini sebentar" Ujar Kira dan hanya di beri anggukan oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

Sekarang mereka berada di luar restoran dan Athrun mulai membuka suara "Kira, apa kau tadi merasakan ada yg mengawasi kita?"

"iya, aku juga merasakannya tadi saat kita di taman" Ujar kira serius.

"aku merasakan firasat buruk besok"

"mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"iya semoga saja itu hanya perasaanku saja, aku harap besok tidak akan terjadi apa-apa"

"emm….Athrun, dihari pernikahanmu dengan Cagalli, kedua orang tua kita sepakat untuk mengundang seluruh guru di ORB High School" Ujar Kira mengalihkan topic

"kapan kau mengundangnya?" tanya Athrun yg terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi tetap tenang.

"tadi pagi" Ujar kira dengan 'watados' miliknya.

Athrun menghela nafas "kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"mungkin karna ini sebuah kejutan"

Dan sekali lagi Athrun mengehela nafasnya karna Kira sang sahabat dengan santainya mengatakan akan mengundang semua guru di sekolahnya, mungkin alasannya adalah agar mereka tidak mencurigai hubungan Athrun dengan salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali kedua gadis kita sudah menunggu lama dari tadi" Ajak Athrun.

Mereka kembali kedalam, dan bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan para gadis.

"apa sudah selesai rapta kalian?" tanya Cagalli malas.

"belum sih, nee Cagalli, apa kau tidak cemburu bila orang di sampingmu ini didekati oleh perempuan lain?" Tanya kira tiba-tiba.

"hmm…kenapa kau menanyakan hal yg tidak penting, Kira?"

"tidak, aku Cuma bertanya saja, ya kupikir kau akan cemburu bila Athrun dekat dengan perempuan lain" Balas Kira santai.

"kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"itu berarti menandakan kau normal"

"jadi, kau menganggapku tidak normal!"

"tidak, bukan itu maksudku!"

"terus apa maksudmu itu hah!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAK KAKAKMU INI!"

"KAU DULUAN _BAKA!_ "

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"OI, KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!? INI DIRESTORAN, BUKAN DI RUMAH!" Kali ini Athrun membuat Kakak-beradik ini diam membisu, "begini lebih baik" Ujar Athrun Lembut kembali.

"ara…._Archie,_kau seperti ayah mereka saja tehehe…." Ujar Lacus Terkekeh geli melihat adegan nista tadi.

"baiklah, Cagalli ayo kita pulang, sudah malam, besok lusa kita juga harus mempersiapkan segala yg dibutuhkan untuk menikah" Ujar Athrun yg langsung menarik Cagalli pergi.

"eehh….tu-tunggu, Lacus-chan, Kira aku pergi dulu jaa~~"

""Jaa nee Cagalli~, Athrun~"" Ujar Lacus dan Kira

"nah sekarang kita hanya berdua, ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita yg tertunda" Ujar Kira bernafas lega, karna Kira tidak mau ada pengganggu seperti dua orang yg tidak di undang tadi, "emmm….Lacus-Chan, Kita sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan ini?"

"mungkin sudah 5 tahun kita menjalani hubungan,memang kenapa sih?"

Kira mulai merogo kantong celana Jeans berwarna Blue Navy-nya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan "Lacus, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Lamar Kira dengan Style seorang pangeran yg ingin melamar sang putri (walah! Gk bisa dijelasin dengan kata-kata…-_-).

"SUDAH TERIMA SAJA LACUS-CHAN!" teriak Cagalli yg dari tadi belum pulang.

"ssttt….Cagalli, kau menghancurkan suasana romantis mereka" tegur Athrun yg dari tadi juga berada di sana.

"Biarin!" Ujar Cagalli cemberut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kedua orang yg tadinya serius akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, karna melihat adegan aneh dari kedua makhluk aneh tersebut.

"Biarkan mereka, jadi apa kau mau menerimanya atau tidak?" Kini kira kembali serius.

"hmmmm….bagaimana yaaa?"

"aku tidak meneriama jawaban tidak"

"baiklah aku menerimanya"

"YEEEYYY! LACUS-CHAN MENERIMANYA!" Dengan OOCnya Cagalli berteriak Lebay.

"apa kau tidak bisa diam? Atau aku 'hukum' kau?" dan saat itu juga Cagalli diam dalam sekejap, yaa mungkin karna seringaian mesum Athrun yg melegenda(?).

"OI, TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN UNTUK SEKALI SAJA TIDAK MENGANGGU ACARAKU INI? Ujar Kira dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya dan sekarang kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi SEED Mode.

"ba-ba-baik, kami akan pergi saja, ayo Cagalli kita pulang." Ujar Athrun terbata-bata sambil menarik tangan Cagalli kembali ke apartemennya.

"sekarang gangguan sudah lenyap, kita lanjutkan makan malamnya ya?" Ujar Kira dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, dan Lacus hanya menganggukan kepala saja tanda dia setuju.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…..

Kini di sebuah taman kota, terlihat dua sejoli sedang duduk memandangi langit malam ORB, mereka hanya diam menatap langit yg sangat indah.

"eemm…Cagalli, aku minta maaf karna tak bisa member cincin buatmu" Athrun mulai berbicara.

"tidak usah difikirkan, toh aku senang bisa bersamamu terus" Ujar Cagalli tersenyum manis, membuat Athrun merona.

"mungkin lain kali aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Kini tangan kiri Athrun memeluk bahu Cagalli dan menempelkannya di dada bidang Athrun.

"_Archie_, ayo kita pulang, besok kita masih sekolah"

"baik, _hime"_ Cagalli kelagapan karna dia di panggil _Hime _oleh Athrun, sungguh indah masa muda…:3

.

Di tempat lain.

.

"ini akan jadi berita yg sangat bagus" seseorang sedang mengikuti, bukan mengikuti tapi menguntit atau bahasa kerennya _'Stalker'_ .

.

Kembali ke Cagalli dan Athrun.

.

'sial, dia mengikuti kami terus' umpat Athrun dalam hati, karna dari tadi dia diikuti oleh seseorang.

Walaupun diikuti Athrun tetap melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke apartemennya, sementara Cagalli? Sebenarnya dia merasakannya juga tetapi namanya cewek tomboy jadi dia cuek bebek.

**SKIP TIME.**

Keesokan paginya, Cagalli terbangun dan mendapati Athrun sudah tidak ada disana, dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mendapati ada sebuah kertas lantas Cagalli berjalan menuju ke meja tempat kertas tersebut tergeletak, 'selalu saja meninggalkanku sendirian, dasar guru yg tidak bertanggung jawab'

_Dear Cagalli_

_Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu,aku harus cepat karna ada rapat di sekolah, aku kasihan jika membangunkanmu, setahuku kau tadi malam sangat kelelahan, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.  
sekali lagi aku minta maaf, oh ya ada kebab kesukaanmu di atas meja makan, aku tadi membuatkannya untukmu._

_Salam sayang suamimu._

_Athrun Zala_

Cagalli hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sepucuk surat yg di berikan oleh Athrun tadi pagi.

"baka!" gumam Cagalli sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur terlihat satu buah piring berisikan sebuah kebab yg di dalamnya ada daging domba yg dibakar, sayuran seperti selada,mentimun, tomat, dan Bombay ditambah dengan saus tomat dan sambal serta mayonnaise yg menggiurkan (ngiler).

'enak' batin Cagalli, 'aku tidak percaya kalau dia bisa memasak', lalu Cagalli menghabiskan kebabnya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritual yg biasa dia lakukan yaitu mandi ._. , setelah semua perlengkapan siap, Cagalli berangkat ke sekolah dan tidak lupa untuk kunci pintu apartemennya.

Sessampainya di sekolah, Cagalli mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari para siswi di sana 'kenapa dengan mereka?' batin Cagalli terus berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Di kelas Cagalli tidak jauh berbeda dengan diluar, dikelasnya dia mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari teman sekelasnya terutama Meer yg dari tadi hanya diam, Cagalli mulai berjalan kea rah bangkunya dan melihat Milly dan Meyrin sedang berbicara.

"nee, Milly, kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"ehh….Cagalli? ah ayo ikut aku dulu" Kemudian Milly menarik tangan Cagalli keluar dari kelas serta Meyrin mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah sampai diluar Milly menceritakan apa yg terjadi sehingga semua siswi di sekolahnya menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan tidak suka, sedangkan reaksi Cagalli terkejut mendengar cerita yg disampaikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"aku tau perasaanmu saat ini Cagalli, tapi kami berdua akan membantumu untuk menemukan pelaku penyebaran gossip yg tidak masuk akal ini." Ujar Milly diikuti anggukan oleh Meyrin.

"terima kasih, aku sangat bahagia punya sahabat seperti kalian." Ujar Cagalli terharu "namun jujur kemarin malam aku memang keluar bersama Athrun serta Kira dan Lacus, dan kami berdua berpisah saat makan malam selesai" lanjut Cagalli.

"iya, kami berdua percaya kalau kalian tidak bersalah, tapi mengapa ada gossip yg aneh ini sih?" Milly mulai geram karna sahabatnya di terpa sebuah berita yg tidak mengenakkan, " baiklah, aku dan Mey-chan akan menyelidiki ini, ya kan Meyrin?"

"ya, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Cagalli, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk sahabatku"

"hey, apa yg kalian lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba seongok makhluk biru datang dan mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

**Bletaakk**

"ittaaii….Cagalli, apa yg kau lakukan?" Athrun, ya namanya Athrun kalo tidak salah *plakk

"Baka! Kau mengejutkan kami saja!"

"salahmu sendiri mengapa pada saat jam pelajaran akan dimulai kalian masih saja di luar" Ujar Athrun "dan sekarang masuk! Dan untukmu Cagalli kau ikut aku ke ruang guru sekarang"

"tap—"

"sekarang!" bentak Athrun "Meyrin dan Milly, maaf aku kasar pada kalian, dan semoga saja dearka dan Luna tidak membunuhku nanti"

"ahahaha…..sensei, tak usah takut kami tidak akan memberitahukan pada dearka dan Luna-nee kok" Ujar Milly diiringi tawa dari Meyrin.

"baiklah, nanti ada jam pelajaranku kan, tolong beritahukan pada teman-teman sekelas kalian bahwa ada tugas dari Zala-sensei, dan tolong beritahukan pada mereka bahwa aku sedang menghukum Cagalli" Ujar Athrun panjang lebar.

"Ha'I sensei, tapi ngomong-ngomong itu hanya kedok kan?" yg ditanya hanya nyengir gaje "baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang, Zala-sensei, ayo Mey kita masuk"

Kedua sahabat Cagalli masuk kedalam kelas dan Athrun kembali ke ruang guru untuk mendiskusikan masalah pernikahannya dengan Cagalli yg beberapa hari lagi akan di gelar.

**Sraakkk**

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok manusia bersurai Navy Blue yg menyembul masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yg berisi meja dan kursi serta kertas-kerta penting.

"haahh….sungguh merepotkan" gumam orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh pelukan seorang gadis bersurai blonde, dengan masih terkejutnya sang pria mulai memengangi bahu gadis itu dan berkata "Cagalli, mengapa kau menangis?" dan dilihatnya Cagalli Yamato menangis dengan tidak elitnya.

"hiks….hikss….Athr…un…..hiks…" baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Cagalli menangis seperti ini.

"hey, ada denganmu?" tanya Athrun sambil mengusap air mata Cagalli "ano…maaf saya akan ke ruang kesehatan saja, dan maaf telah mengganggu kalian semua"

"tidak perlu malu begitu Zala-san, kami semua sudah memaklumi kalian yg akan menikah, jadi tidak usah di khawatirkan, lebih baik anda tenangkan yamato-san dulu." Ujar salah satu guru di ruangan tersebut.

"terima kasih, atas kerja sama anda semua, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu" Athrun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kesehatan

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Cagalli mulai menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Athrun, mulai dari rumor tidak menyenangkan bahwa dirinya adalah wanita murahan yg hanya tergoda dengan pria tampan sampai tatapan tidak suka dari teman-temannya.

"tenanglah, aku ada disini untuk melindungimu, dan menangislah, luapkanlah semua emosimu padaku, aku disini untuk menghiburmu" Ujar Athrun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Cagalli yg mulai memanjang.

"huwaaaa….." kali ini tangis Cagalli pecah "Ma-maafkan….hiks….aku….hiks"

"kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah Cagalli, aku yakin kita bisa menhadapi bersama, dan aku harap semua masalah ini akan cepat selesai" Ujar Athrun sembari terus mengelus rambut Cagalli.

"ta-tapi—"

"sshhh….aku tidak mau kau menyerah sampai disini, kita akan hadapi bersama, walaupun kita akan dibenci, kita akan tetap bersabar"

"terima kasih Zala-sensei, terima kasih untuk semuanya"

"iya, tidak usah difikirkan, yamato-san"

Mereka berdua duduk sambil berpelukan hingga jam istirahat tiba.

**Sraaakkk**

Suara pintu terbuka, dan nampaklah dua orang gadis, atau bisa dibilang sahabat Cagalli, Milly dan Meyrin, mereka berdua memasuki ruang kesehatan, ya karna mereka adalah petugas ruang kesehatan.

"nee…Mey, bukankah itu Zala-sensei dan Cagalli? Kenapa mereka bisa berada disini?" Tanya Milly penasaran.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa kemari….—tunggu dulu, lihat wajah Cagalli terlihat seperti orang yg habis menangis"

"benarkah? Mungkin dia tertekan karna gossip yg sudah terlanjur menyebar itu."

"lebih baik kita biarkan saja mereka tidur, mungkin mereka sangat kelelahan menyiapkan segala yg di butuhkan untuk pernikahan mereka." Ujar Milly

Dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengisi jam istirahat mereka dengan menjaga sahabat dan gurunya yg sedang tertidur samba berpelukan, mereka pasangan romantic batin mereka berdua.

* * *

Sampai disini saja dulu…..

Maaf kalo Chappie yg ini jelek….karna buatnya sambil tidur(?) dan konfliknya kurang panas (bakar aja sekalian).

Dan sekali lagi mohon untuk direview…

Balasan Review:

**Popcaga : emang sih ane lebih tua dari ente….tapi cara penulisannya masih agak acak…XD, nanti jadi gemuk lho….XD v , Kalo fic ini gk akan saya rubah jadi Rate M walu ada kata tidak senonoh…XDD**

**Avaronchan : sama ane juga ketiduran pas buat fic ini…XD, ya begitulah cukup 10 Chapter saja mungkin kalo ide masi mengalir bisa lebih dari 10….**

**Alyazala : maaf, ane bisa dibilang orang yg suka menipu…..XDD (tapi bukan penjahat) , saya juga senang kalo shinn dan luna bahagia *gk nyambung….oke ane lanjutin.**

**Magus-15Ichigo : *siapin samurai, Hello…:D , situ masih 18 th yakk wah gk nyangka masih muda ternyata….:3 , wahahaha banyak yg ketipu….XD, kalo kurang greget bilang sama mad dog ._. , yuppzz ane tunggu reviewnya….:3  
**

Yakk sampai disini dulu….

_Shinn out, Ciao baby…._


End file.
